The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself
by EternalNightmare
Summary: Could One single moment in time change the fate of the world? Well Asuka Langley Soryu sure hopes so as she tries to get what she wants most while saving the lives of everyone.
1. The End: Starting Over

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time itself

Chapter 1: The end: Starting over.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, nothing at all...

Summary: Could one mistake change the entire fate of the world? Asuka Langley Soryu will have to change the world in order to get what she wants, as well as save humanity from it's fate.

Rating: M for sexualsituations and other reasons.

Pairing: Shinji&Asuka. Also may include Shinji&Misato, or Shinji&Rei depending on what you, my readers(if i get any) want.

A/N: Now everyone, this shall be my second fanfic. My first one is currently devoid of being updated do to lack of ideas...but i had one for this..so why not start it? My English skills are not very good, and i have no beta...so i do apologize, but i shall not apologize again. Any ideas for the story are completely welcome, since i don't have a specific outline for the whole story, and especially random side things that lead closer to a Asuka and Shinji romance. This is Alternate universe but within the story...get it?..no i didn't think so. whether you decide this is after the series or takes place on a whole knew story line is your choice. Misato is alive and well to.

* * *

One Asuka Langley Soryu could do nothing but sulk in her bed, fresh tears streaming from her eyes. Misato made many attempts to help her, but she to was an emotional wreck. The battle with the angels was over...and it was Christmas, the snow fell to the ground covering it in a white blanket. Unfortunately the Katsuragi residence had lost a very important member of the house. The image was burnt into Asuka's mind...

_Unit 2 lay powerless on the ground, recently running out of power in it's fight with what NERV called the "Ultimate angel" or "the True Angel." Just seconds from death, she was saved by Unit one, her beloved Shinji...of course she would never tell him that, it would be humiliating._

_Things were going fine until it morphed into a second form, and Asuka was forced to watch in horror as Shinji Prepared to give the ultimate sacrifice, and even though she knew it was for more then just her, she wanted to believe that she was the only one he was trying to save._

_"Dam you Shinji! Dam you to hell! Don't you dare do it you Baka!" Tears streamed down her eyes and although she could not see him she was sure he was smiling..that sweet innocent smile that could turn your legs into jello if you didn't keep your mind straight. And with the simple but effective words "I love you" he was gone..gone forever from her life..leaving her alone to cry her heart out._

* * *

Just the thought of the image of his Eva exploding with the power of a Prototype bomb brought another crying spell to her, why couldn't it be different? It was her fault...All because of that one simple day...November 10th, A simple date to some..but for her it was the day Shinji's Complete depression set in...His synchronization scores took a turn for the worse, going below 20. He shouldn't even have been piloting That Christmas morning...But he wanted to save her.

"I'm...i'm such an idiot!" She could hardly chock out words, it was terrible...with just one day everything could have been different, if she had just gone with her first instinct. But of course not...she had to just panic.

Misato sighed slightly leaning against Asuka's door '_Should i? No no it isn't right...but we could have him back. I could have him back...'_ She sighed turning around she knocked slowly her voice hushed and quiet "Asuka..." When she got no response but a shuffle of sheets she slowly pushed the door open a bit, popping her head in. "Asuka get up..were going somewhere"

When she received no answer again, she watched Asuka bury herself farther into the mess of blankets on her bed..he had never seen her so emotionally weak. "Get up right now Asuka!"

Despite her overwhelming desire to stay put she slowly forced herself up, her eyes red and puffy, she glared at Misato before pushing past her "Where...?" Her tone was soft and threatening, daring Misato to waste her time.

She smiled sadly grabbing her hand "You'll see..." pulling the frustrated girl out the door they soon found themselves driving out of the city. Asuka didn't say a word..simply stared out of the window..she grew curious as they began to leave the city.

"Misato..where are you taking me...?" She glared towards her when she received no reply "Where are you taking me? I demand an answer!"

Misato let out a slight sigh "Were going to get Shinji back..." Asuka looked like she was about to kill Misato for saying something so foolish...but when she saw Misato's serious face she grew even more curious.

"H-he's gone...we can't get him back..." Misato smiled sadly at her for a moment before pulling up at a small bunker. "Yes we can...Were going to make sure he never died...your going back in time"

If Asuka didn't think this was a joke before, she definitely did so now "Misato! We can't go back in time! Have you gone insane!" She received another smile as she stepped out of the car drawing her gun. "Come on Asuka..you want him back don't you?" With a slow but hesitant nod she left the car.

8 flights of stairs, and 6 dead guards later Misato and Asuka reached the bottom of the bunker, pushing open the door Misato dutifully examined the High tech room before pulling Asuka in, quickly closing and locking the door afterwards. "Ok...This was A special weapon Nerv was developing before everything happened...You can go back in time up to 3 months...but there is no second chance for this Asuka, it will not be here if you go back, and you will have no memory of this future because it will not exist..."

Asuka nodded slowly, she could feel more tears forming but mostly because she could see Shinji again..."Then how am i supposed to change things..!" Misato stared into space for a moment before shrugging. "You don't even..!" It's then she spotted a pad of paper on a small desk, That was it! She would write herself a note, one that wouldn't freak her past self out, but hopfully work.

After writing down a few simple words Misato crammed her into a small circular room, slowly after closing it. She could hear her speaking still on the other side.

"Power supply, Optimal. All systems green, Preparing for jump...October 17th. Erasing Memory." All Asuka saw in her little room was a bunch of lights before her mind went blank, like she had passed out.

Asuka groaned when her alarm clock went off, Slipping out of bed she stretched before noticing a crumpled up piece of paper on her bed. Picking it up she blinked several times at what appeared to be her own handwriting "November 8th? Don't panic? When did i write this...? I must have been really tired last night" She palced it on her bedstand, deciding it might be important.

* * *

With a quick shower Asuka walked into the kitchen groaning as she saw no breakfast. "Just because it's Sunday doesn't mean he can just sleep in! I need energy for my shopping day with Kaji!" Practically Plowing down Shinji's door he was instantly startled awake.

"A-asuka! H-how are you this morning...?" He slowly rose to his feet, meeting a fiery gaze with his own fearful one. "Why is there no breakfast this morning! Come on get out there!" He sighed softly giving her a small nod, quickly running past her to get started.

Beginning to prepare a small but Balanced Breakfast Shinji cringed as Asuka continued her rampage. "My God you are useless Shinji! It was supposed to be a special day, and now i have to wait for you to cook! Can't you do one thing right?"

Lowing his head Shinji slowly slipped the food onto her plate "S-sorry...i just figured since it was the weekend..." He stopped when he received a glare, and left to eat his own breakfast in his room, away from the red Devil...which Unfortunately he would do anything to please.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, a few angry rants from Asuka, A Sloppy Misato waking up at almost Noon, only to pop open a beer, and a waddling Pen-Pen.

Asuka smiled as she got ready to go shopping, putting on her yellow dress she called Her crush "Kaji! Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago...Your not coming! But you promised me!"

* * *

Shinji lay silent listening to his tape when for the second time that day Asuka plowed into his room, in an even worse mood then before. Pulling him out of his bed she glared "Get ready! Your taking me shopping!"

He stared stupidly at her for a moment before nodding "Yes Mam..." Within 5 minutes he was changed and ready to go. He found an impatient Asuka standing near the door tapping her foot idly "It's about time, i do need someone to carry my bags after all!" Sighing Shinji nodded following the Fiery Red head out the door...'_if she wasn't so cute...'_ Blushing slightly he shook his head following closly by her side.

It was only a half hour before his hands were practically full with bags, and now they were standing in another Store, a bored Shinji and a absolutely excited Asuka.

Holding a red dress up to her Asuka smiled slightly _'I wonder if Shinji would like me in this...'_ Within seconds she had realized where her mind was heading "Baka, i'm so frustrated i mixed up Shinji with Kaji! How stupid of me..there nothing alike at all!"

It was a nightmare, he could hardly see over the Mountain of bags...Walking slower then usual he struggled to keep them all balanced. He almost dropped all of them when Toji and Kensuke popped up behind him "Guys don't scare me like that!...hey um..think you could help me with these?" His friends considered for a moment..and decided they could at least help with a few bags. Between the three of them the bags were rather easy to carry.

Toji grinned slightly looking at Shinji "So dating the Red devil? Not really my type...but if your into that kind of thing go for it! She doesn't lose in the looks department." Shinji was almost instantly covered in red, thankfully Asuka was to far ahead of them to hear "I-i'm not dating her! She just needed help with her shopping...and i..."

Kensuke smirked slightly "Were dragged out to be a pack mule? Oh don't worry, we won't tell anyone, but you have to come to the arcade with us when we drop these off" Considering it for a moment Shinji nodded. "Alright deal" It was nice to have some friends...at least thats what Shinji felt like. To others who had many, one more was nothing...but to Shinji it was the world. But of course he would give it all up..if only _she_ would treat him better.

When they reached Misato's place Asuka suckered him into helping her put her new clothes away, through the use of those Beautiful crystal blue eyes and a threatening glare. He promised to meet his friends of course who shrugged and took off before they were charged what Asuka liked to be called a "viewing fee" which seemed to happen a lot lately.

When they finished Shinji was about to leave when Asuka cut him off, leaning rather close...waaay to close. Blushing madly he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Asuka..my friends...arcade...i"

She smirked evilly getting just inches from his face "Do you think i'm beautiful?" He stared dumbly at her before slowly nodding.."S-stunning..." With another smirk she got closer...only to bring her hand up to her forehead pushing him back "Well, i'm to good for you!" Sticking her tongue out playfully she left the room.

Sighing Shinji left...she had no idea how much things like that really affected him, but he would continue to suck it up and do what was needed of him to stay with his family...

A/N: Soooo What do you think? worth continuing? And if i get enough helpful ideas to encorporate in a chapter they may become longer.


	2. Within the Heart

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 2: Within the Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah i own nothing, get over it.

A/N: Hello again people! There seems to be a spark of interest in this fanfic at this moment, and despite my mistakes you all seem to want this continued for one reason or another. Now one thing must be understood, She is not meant to understand what the paper means or how it got there(that would probably freak her out), only to be prepared on that day...haven't you seen stranger things? On the Misato subject...she is always drunk! Well not always but you get it...and although i probably wont make Shinji into Mr. Macho he will grow a spine this chapter. Now...this story will live up to it's rating at the end of the chapter for Shinji and Misato...If the lemon is to lemony for i will edit it...but i am not positive about the actual limits. so just let me know, if you ask me its not lemony enough.

* * *

October 19th

Shinji once again was the first one up that morning, as he always was on school days of course. He almost instantly began breakfast, it was just his usual routine by now, also it kept Asuka from getting mad at him for at least a little awhile. '_although...she is rather cute when she's angry...in her own way'_ He blushed slightly shaking his head while preparing the plates.

Seeing as his fellow Roommates weren't waking up on there own Shinji sighed walking to Misato's door gently tapping it with his hand "M-miss Misato? Are you up?" With a Shuffling of Sheets and a Sickening Thud which made him cringe the door shot open to an angry Misato.

"WHAT DO YOU THI-oh...Shinji...good morning" She still wasn't completely used to having the kids around, so after a night of drinking she sometimes forgot they were there, so being woken up was usually a sign of Co-workers sick of her lateness. With a stretch and a loud yawn she scratched her chest and took off for a beer, which her faithful Penguin brought for her.

Shaking his head Shinji headed for Asuka's room once again giving it a gentle tap "Asuka? You up?" When he got no answer he pushed the door open slightly popping his head in, Followed by Pen-Pen's at the bottom of the door.

Misato sat down with Two beers to eat her breakfast And quickly covered her ears when it began. It started with a loud Shriek, Loud yelling, Something that sounded like a slap, and Finally things being thrown before a door slammed shut.

Blushing Madly Shinji sat in his seat, a Hand print on one cheek, and a shoe Print on the other. "S-she'll be out in a minute..." Within seconds Asuka walked out of her room, A rather angry expression trying to hide her faint blush as she sat down next to Misato to eat glaring over at Shinji "Next time Knock!"

Even though he did...no matter how soft it may have been, he didn't really want to get into an argument with her, getting thrown off the roof was worth what he saw...

Misato finished her 'breakfast' and stretched a final time, leaving for her room she emerged ready for work quickly afterwards when she noticed how late she was. Taking a deep breath she stood by the door "Hey kids! You know how i said i would drive you to school today! Well...i can't, have fun!" She immediately took off out the door.

Asuka's twitched for several moments before throwing an empty can at the door "Can you believe that? We'll be lucky to make it on time for school now!" She Grumbled grabbing her bag, quickly shoving it into Shinji's hands. "Come on Third Child, we have to go now!"

They walked rather rushed towards the school, and Shinji was positive the only reason Asuka hadn't gone far off ahead of him was because he had her bag "Come on! Were going to be late because of you!" With a dumb nod Shinji picked up his pace, by the time they reached the school he could hardly breath.

Shaking her head Asuka pulled her bag from his hands "My god! You are useless, look at that, I was almost sure we would be late because of you!" Shaking her head she headed for class but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Shinji.

"Maybe if you would carry your own bag..." He turned stiff as she whipped around to glare at him "Why should I Carry my bag if i'm the only one that can save this world! Your useless Third Child, you and your Berserker Eva!"

Shinji said nothing more, but Asuka was getting worried that this might become a habit..if he started standing up to her she might actually have to do something for herself...how horrible.

They made it into class with a little time left and Shinji instantly took to his seat, and just as quickly was swarmed by his friends. Toji grinned slightly leaning on his desk "I'm starting to think your lying to us Shinji!"

Shinji was rather confused by this point "What are you talking about...i haven't lied...have i?" Kensuke leaned over his shoulder picking up where Toji left off. "Well, For someone who isn't dating the Red Devil you sure do hang out with her a lot...Lets see, you Live with her...You come to school with her...and you take her shopping?"

Shinji's eyes shot open and he quickly waved his hands in front of him "I-i didn't lie! I swear!" His friends simply shrugged "We'll keep an eye on you Shinji..."

The rest of the school day was as uneventful as most of the others...Sit through class bored, Stare at Asuka...Listen to the Teacher, Stare at Asuka, and finally the end of the day. Kensuke ambushed him on his way out the door unfortunately "hey Shinji! Toji ditched me for the arcade...i think he might be attempting to make a move on Hikari...want to help me spy" He held up his camera to emphasis his point of 'spy'

Shinji blinked slightly holding his bag "Well I don't know..isn't it his business?" Kensuke blinked before hitting him upside the head "We are his friends, it's are business to! So come on!" He pulled Shinji into a bush as they waited for Toji to leave the school.

Toji left the school a little later looking oddly suspicious as he looked around for anyone who could notice him. He began to leave the school but in the opposite direction he usually took. Kensuke was quick to pull Shinji along, until finally he followed without guidance. Kensuke took a few pictures during the under cover work until they saw him stop at a movie theater.

As much as he seemed to try and look like he was supposed to be there Toji looked oddly nervous. Shinji blinked popping his head out of a bush with Kensuke "Why do you think he's here..?" Kensuke shrugged taking a picture, both having to duck quick to avoid being seen.

Kensuke's suspicions were confirmed as one Hikari Horaki appeared around the corner. With another confusing thought Shinji turned to Kensuke "Hey i thought he had a crush on Misato..?"

Shaking his head Kensuke sighed taking a picture of Hikari "EVERYONE has a crush on Misato Shinji, but everyone also knows we can't have her." As Hikari got closer to Toji, he seemed to practically ambush her, and after a small talk they walked into the Theater.

Grinning Kensuke jumped up "Ok let's get tickets! You have money right?" Blinking Shinji shook his head causing Kensuke to groan "Darn...well i only have enough for me...so ill see you later then?" Before he could even respond he dashed for the movies.

Sighing Shinji headed home..he would have to save some money up so when things like his happened he wouldn't be left alone.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Katsuragi home) 

Asuka sighed walking into the house, throwing her bag into her room she looked around "Shinji! Where are you Baka?" When she got no answer she slumped into a chair..she wasn't sure why she was so upset exactly...must be because she was hungry..Yeah that was it!

When the phone rang she promptly picked it up "Shinji!" When she heard Kaji's voice on the other end she was oddly depressed..."Oh Kaji...oh? Well sure I'd love to go! I'll meet you there..." Putting the phone down she switched cloths, wrote a little note and took off. '_hope Shinji gets home ok...'_

Walking into the home just ten minutes after was the same Shinji Ikari, reading the note he sighed slightly '_she may not be the nicest girl but it's still company...' _Stretching slightly he cooked himself a small super, leaving some for Misato of course. Sitting down at the table he ate silently, pulling out his homework to get a good start on it.

When he finished he spent a little time with Pen Pen on the couch, his mind wandering to his constant loneliness..Toji had someone...why couldn't he? But of course that was obvious..His only purpose was to pilot the Eva..thats why Misato kept him...and thats why Asuka didn't kill him. At that moment he was filled with two feelings...Rage..and Sadness. He felt Bold enough suddenly to Take on anything...but of course he never expected what would happen..

Coming home from another night of drinking Misato practically stumbled into the apartment, barely able to get the door closed she headed for her room almost immediately...until she saw Shinji "ooo..hi Shinji.."

Blinking Shinji stood up with a sigh "Your drunk again Misato...?" Shaking his head disapprovingly he helped her into her room, about half way in she stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Misato...a-are you going to be sick?" The sadistic smile she gave him scared the living hell out of him, and he would have run if he wasn't still on his earlier Emotional rush.

Leaning down slightly she brought her hands up to his neck, steadying herself for a moment she smiled "thanks...Shinji..." Even though the smell of Alcohol was strong he ignored it completely, well at least on the outside. He was stunned when she leaned down and kissed him..and was positive she didn't mean it to be so...passionate.

His hands quickly gripped her arms as about to push her away, but they loosened as he got over the initial shock, and what may have been the first Bold thing he ever did in place of running...he kissed back.

Somehow they ended up falling onto Misato's bed, more of her will then of Shinji's, she finally broke the kiss even more dizzy then she already had been, from lack of air this time.

Taking the initiative this time Shinji kissed her, which in her drunken state she responded to, her hands shakily unbuttoning his over shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Growing nervous suddenly Shinji began to think about running, but he fell into a daze when her hands crawled under the blue shirt under it, soon forcing there kiss to brake as it was pulled off.

Shinji couldn't help but shiver when her hands trailed up his chest, nervously sliding off her red jacket he hesitantly kissed her neck. Hearing a slight moan of approval he continued trailing kisses down her neck, his hands pulling off a black shirt she had chosen to wear.

Groaning in frustration Misato switched positions with the young boy, taking off her small red skirt. She wasn't exactly patient in her drunken mind. Working off the young boys pants she payed no mind to the deep red blush on his face.

Within Moments Misato had him where she wanted him, Claiming what was for the night hers she let out a soft moan, followed by Shinji's. Setting a fast pace the room was slowly filled with moans, there hands wandering and touching until finally they both reached release, The older woman falling asleep half on top of Shinji.

* * *

A/N: well there it is...i could have made the lemon better i think but i'm a paranoid person...so deal. And can you believe it? Theres a spine in Shinji! My god! 


	3. Breaking the Unbreakable

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 3: Breaking the Unbreakable

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if i did i would have to be able to write almost flawlessly.

A/N: Ah yes, people seem to really be wondering how Asuka will take this...hehe even though it's rather obvious. But how will this affect things? Will Misato grow feelings for Shinji? Will this drive Asuka closer to the Truth? What about little Shinji? Will his spine grow? Well...on with the story!

* * *

For once in her life Misato was actually waking up early, with a groan she rolled over her head throbbing as she tried to get more sleep. Finally realizing it wasn't going to happen she rolled over again against a odd warmth '_hm..Oh god, please tell me i didn't take a guy home last night...'_

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes, seeing the worst thing she possibly could, practically leaping to the other end of the bed she stared at the sleeping boy in her bed _'I slept with Shinji! Oh god...oh god...stupid, stupid, stupid stupid...i am never drinking again!'_

She had no idea how to handle the situation right now, and quietly moved over the young boy to get dressed, not like she could do much else..she didn't want to face Shinji. _'if i can remember correctly..he was pretty good though...AH! Stop that...bad Misato...'_

Pulling on her clothes she sighed slightly looking at the boy sadly for a moment _'well...for once in my life..i am going to work early...maybe i can talk to someone there about this..'_

Leaving the room quietly she slipped out the door without noticing the sleepy Asuka emerge from her room confused at the early awoken Misato. Groaning Asuka figured she was up really late and suddenly grew rather mad at Shinji for not waking her.

Charging into his room she glared towards the bed "SHINJI WHY-..shi...nji?" Looking at his clock she blinked "Ok...i'm not late...but wheres Shinji? Oh god maybe he's hurt, i shouldn't have gone with Kaji..dammit!"

Deciding to be sure before rushing off to call in the army in search of him she checked most of the house, stopping at Misato's door she sighed. _'Well...why would he be in here? I mean..unless...Yeah right!'_ Opening the door slowly she saw an undressed Shinji bundled up in Misato's sheets.

Rage quickly built up inside Asuka, and reason for it not even Asuka knew, of course she could come up with plenty of excuses for it "Shinji wake your ass up right now!" the once peacefully sleeping Shinji fell out of the bed with a thud, groaning as he looked up.

Sleepily looking from the out-for-blood Asuka and the contents of the room he remembered what happened the night before, almost instantly his entire face was plastered with a blush. "A-asuka i can explain!"

Balling up her fists she glared at him "Explain what! The fact that you slept with Misato! How could you? Get dressed!" Walking out of the room she slammed the door with a lot more force then it actually needed causing it to quiver slightly in it's place.

Quickly jumping up Shinji pulled his cloths on almost instantly _'oh god..i am so dead, Asuka is going to kill me..i am going to walk out there and she will have a knife' _Leaving the room Asuka didn't have a knife, but she still had her temper which was just as bad. Almost instantly he was slapped across the face, which the mark was hardly noticed through his blushing.

The anger in Asuka's eyes could have made anyone scared, Shinji rubbed the hand print softly as she yelled. "How dare you! What was she drunk? How could you do this to me?"

Blinking Shinji backed up slightly in fear of being hit again "T-to you? What are you talking about...why do care if i slept with her anyway?" Balling up her fist Asuka was dieing to hit him...she was really hating this backbone thing. "You have never cared about me!"

In frustration Asuka hit Shinji with force sending him to the floor with a bleeding lip "That's right i don't! I hate you! I hate you and Misato!" Storming off to her room she left are friendly Shinji laying on the floor.

Getting ready with school Asuka suddenly felt depressed, both because of Shinji's actions and for hitting him..but she still didn't understand why this happened. Shaking her head she left for school without a second word to Shinji, who had just finished getting ready.

Oct 21

Although things would appear to be normal at first glance between the trio, things were very tense. Misato and Shinji barely exchanged words to embarrassed about their actions to confront the other. Asuka simply ignored Shinji except for a few insults here and there, and the same went for Misato since to her she was partially to blame.

The group left the apartment at different times but all went to the same place, NERV home of the eva's. Shinji was glad for a synchronization test since he was constantly bombarded with questions in school, mainly about his bruised lip.

Misato sighed slightly from the office of Ritsuko, sitting on her desk taking a sip from her cup. "So how did they do..?"

Studying the information in front of her she sighed slightly leaning back in her chair "Well, Rei's score is up...but...Asuka's and Shinji's went down a bit...nothing to be concerned with yet." Maya blinked looking over her shoulder, true they hadn't gone down to much but it usually represented a pattern.

With a slow nod Misato stared into the contents of her cup for a moment "Hey Ritsuko...How many years do you think two people can be apart before it becomes...well wrong.." Stiffening slightly her blond friend looked up at her with a slight bit of nervousness.

"Why...Why do you ask...?" Shaking her head slightly Misato smiled "Well...um..i was just curious you know?" Smiling slightly Maya thought for a moment "Oh..i dunno...10 years maybe?" Noticing the saddened look that passed of Misato she regretted her answer.

Shifting in her seat Ritsuko calmed herself "So is this guy younger or older then you?" At her friends shocked look she figured she hit the spot by guessing it involved her.

Sighing in defeat Misato leaned back slightly "He's younger..." She never seemed to get a lie past Ritsuko it seemed..."So by how many years!" this time it was Maya who had asked her a question and at Misato's uncomfortable gaze she sighed "Oh come on tell us!"

Groaning in frustration she nodded slightly "15 years..." After a fast calculation and a logical guess Ritusko's gaze became oddly serious "Shinji..." When the Purple haired woman looked down she sighed "Misato you always get into these messes! Ugh...Well what happened"

Reluctantly the Operations director began explaining the events 2 days earlier.

-down by the eva's-

Emerging from his pod Shinji sighed slightly, he really couldn't stand how much the liquid smelled of blood, cringing in disgust he saw Asuka emerge. She seemed to glow for a moment leaving Shinji's thoughts so cause him to blush, and she did look rather cute in that eva suit.

Noticing Shinji's staring Asuka glared throwing back her fiery red hair "What are you staring at!" Shaking his head Shinji turned to go but was almost instantly confronted by Rei.

Staring at her for several moments with a confused look she finally spoke "May i have a moment of your time?" Her voice was as plain as ever, and rather curious at why Rei of all people needed to see him he followed her, still dripping wet.

* * *

Before he could exchange even a few words with Rei his arm was grabbed by an Angry Asuka who dragged him off. "Come on Third Child! Misato's driving us home!" Groaning Shinji tried to get away but she seemed intent on not leaving him alone with another girl...for whatever reason. 

Driving home in silence they arrived at the apartment building. Almost as soon as they got inside they were confronted by there guardian. "Ok you two, your school grades have been slipping again so get to studying!"

Shinji simply sat down to do his homework while Asuka continued to protest "What's the point! After every things over i'm going to be a living hero! I wont need a job!" Glaring at her Misato forced her to sit dropping her books in front of her "No arguing!"

Groaning Asuka seemed to stare mindlessly at the same sentence over and over, she just couldn't get it! When she heard a book close she peeked over at Shinji who seemed to be done. _'how dare he! I bet he's just trying to show me up again! Well I'll make him do my work to then! Wait..with that new spine of his he will probably throw the books back in my face...I'll try something else...'_

Grinning evilly Asuka reached her hand over to Shinji's gently placing it on his she smiled "Oh Shinji dear..." Trailing her fingers gently on his hand She instantly saw the blush as he looked up at her. "Do you think you could...help me with my work?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he gave her a slow nod, standing slowly he moved behind her, leaning over her slightly to look at where she was. Without realizing it Asuka herself blushed, but hated herself for it once she found out.

For almost an hour Shinji worked with her to get the answers down on paper, finally when they were done she slammed the book closed with a triumphant grin. "Aha! I knew I'd get it!" She smiled slightly when Shinji gave her a small clap. Leaning close to him she smiled "Thank you...so much" When she was close enough she raised her hand and flicked his forehead "Sucker"

Walking away to her room she had a huge grin plastered to her face, once again she got what she wanted, although she didn't like how she was reacting to him.

Sighing slightly Shinji stretched letting out a small yawn, even though she once again smacked around his feelings it was rather nice to be so close to her for so long...even if she was only doing it go get her work done.

Beginning dinner Shinji turned in early, after giving a call out that it was on the table. Walking into the room Misato grabbed her usual bear plopping into her eat, her purple hair in a pony tail "hey wheres Shinji...?"

Shrugging slightly Asuka sighed "I think he went to bed early" they ate in relative silence until Asuka spoke up "I can't believe you slept with Shinji.." Although still upset she had at least started talking to them again.

Groaning Misato leaned back in her chair "Look it was an accident! Will you leave it alone!" She practically fell out of her chair at the next question, she never expected it. "Was he good...?"

Almost emptying her beer onto the table she gulped it quickly "E-excuse me?" with a small blush on her cheeks Asuka looked up at her "was...he good...?" She only received a reluctant nod before they both turned in for the night.

Groaning Asuka curled up in her bed _'why did...why did i ask her that! I couldn't have been thinking straight..this just isn't right. Do i have feelings for him..no i can't!'_ She was in complete denial, and she knew it. But she was in denial about being in denial.(confused?)

Unable to get to sleep she sighed slightly, thoughts going from her mother, to Kaji...and then finally to Shinji. Raising from her bed she sighed slightly _'i'm going to hate myself for this in the morning...'_

Quietly opening up her door she made sure Misato was in bed, slowly approaching Shinji's room. Peeking in she smiled slightly, he was rather cute when he slept...and once again with that player of his. striding into his room she took a deep breath, crawling under the sheets.

It was soon after she fell asleep laying against the boy, she felt oddly content there.

* * *

A/N: Oh! Look at that! What did Rei want to talk about? What will Shinji think about waking up next to the object of his desires? Should there be a Rei&Shinji romance also? So many questions and only one can be answered by you my reviewers! Once again ideas for the story accepted. 


	4. To thy own self be true

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 4: To thy own self be true

Disclaimer: Yes i still own nothing amazing isn't it? If i did Shinji would have a much better life.

A/N: Let me just say you need not worry about November 8th being the day they express there feelings for each other, because in a sense they will both know in this chapter here! I do have an idea thats stuck with me for that date, although i'm not sure if it is good. Oh and please excuse the Misato&Shinji stuff...it may not even play a part in the story, depends on reviewers really, that and if i can break my habit of giving nice characters more then one girl. If the chapter titles confuse you ignore them...Finally if your disappointed with lack of tragedy or action more should come up soon...if not in this chapter, but do know i suck at actions scenes...yeah.

-Cruel Angel thesis plays-

* * *

October 22nd(morning)

It was with a soft yawn that Shinji woke up that morning, a rather comfortable form pressed against his chest. His eyes slowly fluttered open only to see his familiar redheaded 'friend' and he used that term very loosely. He instantly closed his eyes feeling his heart pound. _'This is just a dream...she isn't really in your bed...'_ Ideas swarmed through his head, most of them things he wouldn't dare try.

Rubbing his closed eyes for a moment he slowly opened them again. It was obvious this wasn't a dream. "S-he looks so content..." He blushed slightly afraid to wake her in case she tried to blame it on him, it was at that moment those beautiful blue orbs flickered open.

She stretched slightly and the small pieces of clothing she was wearing didn't help his blush. Yawning she looked at him before glaring "Don't stare at me Baka!" Standing up she left his room like it was nothing.

Thankfully Misato wasn't awake, even if there was only a slim chance she might be. Emerging from his room fully dressed Shinji sighed slightly, he really didn't understand Asuka some times that was for sure. He cooked a small breakfast since he was to lost in thought to do anything that took to much time.

The group ate in silence when they assembled at the table, except for the occasional outbreak from the penguin. Shinji couldn't help but sneak peaks at Asuka, who in return would either glare or grin...she really seemed to love the attention.

By the time Shinji finished putting everything away Asuka was already impatiently waiting for him..why she didn't go without him was behind his comprehension. "Come on third child! We don't want to be late for school!" Being Shinji he made no complaint about being commanded to hurry up, he couldn't change overnight after all.

Oct 24(school time)

Shinji hadn't dared talk to Asuka about the night she spent in his bed, but the slight tension he felt when he was around her was obvious, even Misato could spot it. Immediately after school he was ambushed by Toji and Kensuke...where they popped out of sometimes boggled his mind.

"Shinji! I need your help!" Toji smiled sheepishly while Kensuke simply sighed shaking his head "I need you to come on a double date with me!" Whatever he was expecting it hadn't been that, so he simply stared dumbly at him. Kensuke groaned slightly mumbling something about why he didn't get picked.

As the silence grew Shinji finally spoke "What? Are you crazy? Why?" Sighing slightly Toji leaned closely "Well...it will be first real date with Hikari...were going to a movie, the last one we ended up spending sitting with Kensuke" Giving his friend a quick glare he practically pleaded with him."it would mean a lot to me!"

Sighing slightly Shinji gave a quick nod "Fine fine! When is it..? And Who am i supposed to date?" Toji grinned at his friend and patted him on the back "Thursday, and Hikari promised to bring a really beautiful friend along, so your all set!"

Shinji took his time walking home since Asuka had left before him due to the fact he had to have the discussion with his friends, but eventually he reached the apartment andlet out asigh as he entered. He noticed the familiar sight of Asuka being forced to do her homework as she grumbled and poked her book with her pencil.

Misato promised them take out for dinner so thankfully he didn't have to cook. Retreating to his room before Asuka could even manage a hi.

Groaning Asuka looked at his door slightly '_I wonder if...i can get him to help me again...It gets done so much faster. Guess I'll have to resort to being...nice.'_ She cringed at the thought of being nice to that idiot. Taking a deep breath she managed a smile "Hey Shinji?...you baka" The last part of course was uttered in a wisper.

Thankfully he had yet to bury himself in his Classical music and managed a muffled 'what'. She grinned slightly, since he rarely refused her "Would you be a dear and help me with my work? I would really appreciate it..." She heard a groan, a ruffling of sheets and at first thought he would say no.

Finally emerging from his room Shinji smiled slightly rubbing the back of his head shyly, the thought of her in his bed still made it hard to speak to her. "Uh...s-sure, i'd be happy to." Just like the last time he leaned over her slightly to help her work, his hand lay gently on hers which caused both of there cheeks to become rather flustered.

* * *

It took awhile but Asuka finally was able to get the work out of the way, before Shinji could retreat from his place she turned towards him slightly, the closeness of there lips becoming oddly noticeable to the redhead.

"Thanks Shinji...really." Before either of them could hope to think there lips grew closer, until they were pressed in a soft kiss. Both kids hearts beat as hard as they could against their chests, neither wanting to separate. When they heard a screech of tires indicating Misato's car they sprang apart like jack rabbits.

Practically mowing down the door as Misato ran in she looked rather flustered, not even noticing the states of the hurriedly separated teens as she panted "A-angel..." They exchanged looks before groaning.

Jumping out of her chair Asuka sighed "What are you talking about? Theres no angel, no alarm!" Before another word could be spoken the front door was knocked over revealing a human sized Angel staring at them intently.

It walked on four legs, and slowly walked forward until it's head was filled with a round of bullets leaving it to slump forward, obviously gone a tired Misato pointing a smoking gun, she couldnt really react fast sometimes. Shinji hesitantly approached it, kicking it slightly with his feet "A-are there more?" With Misato's nod he shivered slightly.

With Misato's rather reckless driving it didn't take long to reach NERV HQ. Almost instantly they were rushed to Dr. Akagi's office where Rei was waiting. Looking less calm then usual Ritsuko examined the notes on a small piece of paper. "Well as you know, the Angel which we have now called Rikto has dispatched a rather large number of small four legged beasts into the city. We are un-sure of it's motives but we do know that the only way to completely immobilize them is to take out the main body."

Clearing her throat she sighed "Unfortunately, by dispatching an Eva it would easily be vulnerable to being ripped apart by the smaller beasts, and the SEELE forces have been unable to be very effective against them do to there agility. Are best bet is to use NERV's new Cyber suits developed on Commander Ikari's orders."

As the pilots exchanged confused looks Ritsuko unlocked a hidden door within her office "Follow me" They did as they were told, but talked the whole way along the tight corridor.

Asuka groaned shaking her head "Since when do we have Cyber suits! And why did i not know about them!" As normal Rei gave no response to her outburst which just fueled Asuka's anger.

Shaking his head Shinji smiled "I-i don't know Asuka, but it must have been Top secret,..." Both there minds simultaneously remembered what happened earlier and became strangely quiet. They arrived at something that looked like a hanger bay, almost as soon as the group walked in lights flickered to life, revealing at least a hundred Android like machines. They looked almost like pint sized Eva's except for a few moderations.

Misato looked at her friend slightly with a rather anxious look "Where did we get the funding for these! T-there amazing!"

Not bothering to answer Misato's question Ritsuko turned to the pilots "One of you will pilot an Eva to battle against the Main body, while the other two command the Head Suits, the others will run on dummy plugs."

Shinji looked around the hanger for a moment before stepping forward "M-miss Ritsuko...how do they work?" Smiling slightly the Scientist rustled his hair slightly "I'm glad you asked, they work almost identically to the Eva's control, but you will only be waist deep in LCL"

Nodding Shinji was replaced by Asuka as she glared "Well! Who will pilot the eva in this battle! Me right?" Shaking her head the Scientist pointed to Rei who made no acknowledgment, not even to Asuka's non understandable shouting.

Sighing slightly she gripped her clipboard "Calm down Asuka, The Angel is rather weak, it's the small ones that will get you noticed" This seemed to instantly excite the fiery girl. "Now, Shinji take the blue one, Asuka the red. Rei go to your EVA."

* * *

Slipping into his Suit, Shinji sighed slightly, it was pretty comfortable. He took a moment to look at the controls, some of them were like the Eva's that was true. Gripping the controls for the movement Shinji smiled slightly, turning on the radio. "S-Shinji ready..." All of the suits seemed to be equipped with some kind of sword, and a rifle. Obviously the AT fields of the Mini-Angels were practically non existent, but according to the good Doctor they were quite fast.

Waiting on the command bridge Ritsuko sighed slightly "I hope this works..." Hearing Shinji report his preparation, and a identical one from Asuka she pressed a small red button, the nearly forgotten hanger doors opening up slowly. "launch at your own will, Each of you have 50 Dummy plugs connected to stay a certain distance range from you, although not as effective as an actual pilot they should be more advanced then _them_."

Nodding slowly Shinji swallowed the Lump in his throat, he had never piloted such a thing before and was afraid he would fail...yet again. Flicking a few switches the Suit ran a diagnostic. "Life support, Active. Thrusters, Green. Weaponry, Ready. Power supply, Optimal. Launching, in three, two...one." The suits two red eyes flickered to life as Shinji walked out of the hanger, the Dummy plugs slowly coming to life to follow there master.

* * *

Unit-00 Had already launched, waiting patiently Rei held the controls. When she spotted Shinji she immediately began moving towards Rikto, trusting him to support her from the ground. She could see explosions and firing going on around the Unmoving Angel, which was most definatly the SEELE attempting to fight.

Misato sighed slightly within the command bridge, she really hated not being able to help Shinji fight. Tuning into the SEELE radio signals she leaned back in her chair. The SEELE soldiers seemed to be screaming there constant losses.

"Enemy condition, minimal damage! Squads 2, 3 and 5 eliminated. Squadron 6 critical condition. New orders, support NERV forces, hold the lines!"

The Cyber suit Eva replicates marched forward slowly before breaking into a run, coming on what seemed to be almost a massacre. The Angels lackeys used there immense speed to get close to there victims only to rip them apart with claws. Almost as soon as they arrived half of the white demons left to face them.

The battle was slow, and terrible if you asked him. He was able to dodge several lunges, only to fill the devils with rifle fire, that was until it was ripped apart along with his suits left arm. Screaming Shinji fell back against a building staring into a giant black eye on the mini angels head.

Panting softly he was unable to react quick enough as his cockpit was ripped off, but that didn't stop him from drawing the sword and slicing it apart. Standing up slowly his suit wobbled slightly, according to one of the screens still attached to his suit he had about 12 dummy plugs left. Pressing a button they gathered around him ready to follow.

Despite Ritsuko's requests for his withdrawal he refused...he knew Rei was fighting the Main angel..he could see it. As she tried to Beat the thing with punches, with rifle fire...and she was winning...she needed time..especially since her Eva had several of the beasts climbing up it's legs.

Clutching the sword he forced his damaged suit to boost upwards, grabbing onto unit-00 for leverage as he tried to take out the invaders. It was rather simple since they were trying to climb, but the last one on Rei's back made an unexpected move...and with a load scream his suit began it's plummet to the ground.

* * *

A/N: am i stopping here? Yep, thats what you get for not reviewing...Find out what happened next time. 


	5. In the Shadow of your Mind

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 5: The shadows of your mind

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, thought i would by now...

A/N: Well thank you so much for the reviews! The more i get the faster the next chapter will appear. I would like to give special thanks to Dar Sel'La and NefCanuck. You two have reviewed all four chapters and i do thank your continued support, people like you are the reason i keep writing despite the obvious flaws in my technique. I hope i can keep your interest in this story, now let's continue!

* * *

_Everything seemed to be in slow motion...the chunks of metal gently turning in the air, his suit slowly falling closer to the cement ground below._ _His mind sifted through memory's of his past, his mother..his unloving father, the eva's...his kiss with asuka. It all went by in a blur but his mind relived everyone of them._

_Tears slid from his eyes, painful memories having been the bulk of his life, now having all of them forced back into his mind. His eyes shifted from the sky to the giant still battling on the street, a muffled sound kept erupting from somewhere near him, most likly the broken radio, but nothing reached his ears._

_Closing his eyes Shinji could simply smile the only ones he loved being pushed to the front of his thoughts "The end..." The falling form of the Ricktin or Mini-angel stared at him with the black eye. He could feel it sifting through his mind...He could see the small white thread like pole pressed against his skull. _

_Time seemed to speed up as the ground came closer, and closer still. The last thing he saw was that black eye go blank before he hit, a sickening crash along with the breaking of metal filled his ears. He felt metal push into his skin and instantly found himself screaming in pain, eyes shut tightly before he passed out._

* * *

October 26-morning

Shinji shot up instantly from his bed, regretting it when he felt the sharp pain in his body. Sighing slightly he layed back down recognizing the familiar white ceiling...the hospital...instead of dieing once again he was forced to live.

He turned on his side before noticing the familiar face of Asuka, curled up asleep in the chair. 'why did she sleep here...well she looks content so i won't wake h-' His thoughts were cut off as his head was filled with a strange buzzing sound, his sight disappearing.

Once again waking up he was face first in the hospital hallway, Ritsuko and Asuka helping him up, and Misato rubbing her temples. "What is with you Shinji! We told you to stay in bed like 8 times! If Ritsuko hadn't tripped you..."

Sighing slightly the doctor shook her head "Are you feeling alright Shinji? You seemed a bit out of it...like you weren't yourself...almost hit Misato" Smiling weakly he shook his head "I-i'm fine...sleep walking probably, i used to do it...i thought i was done with it. H-how did the battle go?" He was lying sure, but he had no better explanation.

Grumbling something about him being a Baka Asuka spoke up "Rei killed Rikto and all the other ones shut down, you know you almost got yourself killed! Your arms in a sling!" He hadn't even noticed it until now, looking down hazily he saw the sling supporting his arm "They...were climbing on Rei's eva...i didn't...they might have done something"

Sighing slightly Misato gripped his shoulders "Let's get you home...Ritsuko said besides for the arm you only have some minor bruises and scrapes, A miracle actually! And you said it would be my driving that got you killed.."

Shinji simply stared out the window, barely speaking a word as the car sped towards there happy little home.."How long does this have to stay on..." Looking back at him for a moment Misato smiled "Oh, depends on how fast your arm heals..Ritsuko wants you to come in tomorrow to take a look for an approximate date, but tonight you rest! We will order dinner!"

Nodding slowly he returned to his fixation on the outside world...Asuka wasn't saying a word to him...although that wouldn't last to long if he knew her, she voiced her problems...never bottled them up like him.

* * *

The girls walked into the apartment, followed by a quiet Shinji, who felt rather strange...like he wasn't all there. "Hey i'm going to take a shower, you kids order dinner will ya? Thanks!" Misato flew off into the bathroom to escape the quiet tension. 

Heading for the phone Shinji felt his good hand get gripped by Asuka "You are a complete Baka! Ever think of what would have happened if you had died? Your an idiot!" Turning slightly Shinji responding in the only way he ever did, with a weak smile he bowed a bit "I'm sorry to worry you..."

That earned him a slap as Asuka's anger continued to raise "You didn't worry me! Why would i worry about a Baka like you! But i do need a backup pilot and Rei definatly doesn't cut it!" She mentally smacked herself when she saw the hurt cross his face.

"Right...sorry...i forgot my only purpose was to pilot...i thought for a second..." Shaking his head he picked up the phone, but Asuka didn't stop the torment there. "What were you going to say! Thought what!"

"It's nothing...just...leave me alone..." Her yelling became more distant as part of his mind seemed to blank out...not completely this time like in the hospital, but partially, like only half of his body was under his control. Before he could stop himself he had pinned his fiery roommate to the wall with a fierce kiss, the phone hitting te floor as his hands pinned her arms to the wall.

Asuka hardly had time to take in air while she was pushed against the wall, his rather forceful actions both scared her an excited her...he had never dared test her power over him...and yet she couldn't pull away from the kiss...she did the exact opposite, returning it in full force. She had to force back a whimper of protest when he pulled away, walking off into his room dialing the phone "What...What just happened"

* * *

Dinner was carried out in complete silence excluding the not-so-subtle attempts at sparking a conversation from Misato. Shinji was trying to think of what was wrong with him...while Asuka was struggling with what exactly she felt for him, Simple frustration at wanting someone close...a crush...or possibly more? It had to be more...none of the morons in the city made her feel like this...except him. 

As soon as dinner was over the apartments occupants escaped to their rooms, not even a single goodnight shared, of course this occurance seemed to happen more and more often.

October 27

Shinji was both glad and upset he had to miss school today. Happy because he still felt strange, and mad since he had been sitting motionlessly in Ritsuko's office for the last 45 minutes while she mumbled to herself looking at something.

Looking strangely at him the scientist sighed "You can take the sling off...your arms fine now" Watching the boys confused stare she stood up "I can't explain it but your body is fully healed...not so much as a scar. Shinji...if you wouldn't mind...you've been acting strange...do you mind staying for some more tests." When he reluctantly nodded she smiled.

It was a good 2 hours before he got out of NERV, and he still had to go back so she could give him the results on his psychological tests, they thought he was crazy for some reason. He groaned when he spotted Toji waiting for him outside. "Why are you here? I missed school already you know..."

Grinning slightly his friend patted him on the back, Harder then was needed "Forget already? You promised to go on my date with me" he watched amused as Shinji's face turned from confused to depressed "Can't you take Kensuke!"

Shaking his head Toji pulled him by his arm "Nop let's go!" He dragged his friend along without hearing a second complaint as Shinji remembered he had agreed to it...

It was a good ten minutes before they had reached the movie theaters, buying the tickets they had to wait for the girls to arrive."So what are we going to see...?" This time it was Toji who groaned slightly "Some foreign film...Hikari wants to see it...so just bare with it" Shinji smiled slightly when he saw Hikari come around the corner in a nice little dress, but he almost bursted when he saw the second girl, fit in a stunning red dress that would make any guy look twice.

* * *

15 minutes earlier

Asuka groaned as Hikari rang the doorbell to her apartment, opening it she sighed "I can't believe you talked me into this...i feel like i'm.." 'cheating on Shinji...' "..Being set up for a bad date."

Smiling slightly Hikari shook her head "I'm sure Toji wouldn't bring just anyone...And with that dress he might pass out before you even get to say hi anyway!"

The girls walked slowly, talking about what who the mystery guy might be, it was rather obvious no one in the city ever stopped to have an intelligent thought with how obvious it should have been. As they turned the corner to the theater Asuka's eyes slowly found Toji, but she could hardly breath when she saw Shinji staring at her...why him? She was supposed to be staying away from him...to have some time to think about things.

Despite wanting to turn around and walk away like she wasn't supposed to be there she simply groaned and pushed her legs forward, approaching the boys slightly "Shinji, what the hell are you doing here!" She glared at Hikari when she received a nudge.

Hikari smiled leaning closer to her friend "Oh relax, don't be so mean to your date, might scare him off" She gave a sly smile...it was such a wonderful plan, thankfully Toji went along with it...although threatening not to go on a date with him may have given him the needed push. It was rare the class represenitive be so sneaky and manipualitive..some of Asuka must have rubbed off on her.

Shinji smiled slightly rubbing the back of his head "Oh um...hey Asuka, didn't expect you to be my...date..." She smiled slightly but it was replaced soon after with an irritated look as she grabbed his arm "Well if you HAVE to be my date, i might as well try to make this work." Shinji gasped feeling himself being pulled into the theater followed by the other two.

When the movie started the only one really into it was Hikari. Toji forced himself to look interested, Asuka switched between Interested, and disgusted at the projected romances the film showed "like that would ever happen"

"well...it's possible, i mean it might not happen like that often..." He stopped instantly when she glared at him, not happy with his romantic beliefs. "Oh please, theres always going to be someone in control of the relationship, there is no 'equal'"

Sighing slightly Shinji looked over at her...she was absolutely beautiful in that dress "Well, how do you know...you don't exactly have a boyfriend do you..."

This earned him another glare but nothing more since they were in a public place "None of the men here are up to my standards, little boys thats all they are" Staring at the movie for a moment longer she sighed...this movie just wasn't cutting it for her "Hey Shinji...want to get out of here? Go somewhere else or something?"

Nodding slowly He watched Asuka raise to leave, whisper something to Hikari, then pull him out of his seat. Blinking slightly he followed without complaint...as long as he got out of that movie he didn't care.

Asuka smiled slightly when they emerged into the open, the setting sun looking rather nice "Well, where would you like to go Shinji?"

Tilting his head slightly Shinji couldn't figure it out..he was almost sure she'd have them go there separate ways already. "What do you mean? You actually...WANT to go somewhere with me?" She stared at him for several moments before grinning "Well we are on a date still technically, it would be rude to just stop it now."

With a smile he looked around slightly...having onlya little money left after buying his tickethe had to think of something that was either really cheap, or free. "Well...we could take the long way home..and get ice cream or something"

Turning slightly she smiled "Sounds like a plan, let's go!" She took his hand again, but instead of yanking him she walked beside him for once in her life. "I have a suspicion this date was planned...those two were definatly up to something"

"Really? I didn't notice anything..." As Shinji thought about it, the whole thing did seem a little to coincidental. "Well maybe, but does it matter?" Shaking her head Asuka smirked "Probably not, especially for you...getting a date with a fox like me and all"

"A fox? Yeah that fits you well...sly and manipulative..." Turning slightly she glared a bit "Well i do get what i want that way at least, whatever it takes..."

"Well you could stop always toying with my emotions, it's really quite cruel..." He was rather surprised with her calmness at the whole thing...did she think he was kidding? "And what emotions would those be, not like you want me or anything...no no of course that can't be it, kissing me twice!"

Groaning slightly he shook his head "Well not like you didn't enjoy it, didn't exactly push me away either time did you? No no you were quite into it" As she stared at him he could see her struggle to find words to retaliate with, but all he found was a blush that emerged on her cheeks.

The rest of the walk although slightly uncomfortable went by ok, he payed for the ice cream with the last of his money and they finished by the time they got back to the apartment...both kids stopping at the front door.

When asuka moved to open the door he grabbed her hand softly "Asuka..about before...i didn't mean to.." Shaking her head she pulled her hand from his "Forget it...It doesn't matter...we'll talk about it later.."

Shinji suddenly heard that buzzing sound, but a softer quieter version..like a whisper in his ear, daring him to push for what he wanted...he couldn't figure out why his personally kept changing like this "...What..no goodnight kiss?"

The redhead stiffened almost instantly...he actually was daring to ask for one? Where the hell was that nerve coming from! Where was the shy boy! Before she had a chance to respond he caught her lips in a soft kiss...well at least he was still gentle.

Not even bothering to refuse The third child she kissed back, feeling her back against the apartment door. Pulling apart from him slightly she smiled "Well, you didn't exactly give me a choice did you?" Grinning she kissed him this time, only deeper as her arms snaked around his neck, A fierce kiss brewing between them before the door opened, both falling to the ground with a thud.

Misato grinned looking down at the two "Well...you two could have at least waited until you got into Shinji's room...i mean really, right against the apartment door?" She had to suppress breaking out in laugher as the two untangled themselves to scramble to there feet.

Asuka gave her 'guardian' a death glare that she kept for special occasions "I am not like you! I don't sleep with anyone i go out on a date with!" Ignoring Asuka's attempt at angering her Misato simply grinned larger "OH! You two are dating! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Instead of threatening her the redhead surprised her by walking off to her room with a mixture of a frown and a smirk...which looked quite strange "See if i care, they will know eventually"

Looking over at Shinji who had a deep blush and was looking quite nervous she smiled "So you two are dating then?" He shuffled slightly in his place "I-i guess so...i'm not really sure..." Chuckling Misato went off to sleep, having done her job of embarrassing them for the night. Shinji soon followed the trend heading off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Personally i think this chapter sucked...but i guess I'll wait for reviews to decide if it's official, i did want to get Asuka and Shinji into the dating scene...so Well there they are, I'm attempting to Mix the Ever controlling demon, and the Submissive side of her personally...is it working well? Longest chapter yet, atleast that's a bonus. 


	6. Domination of the Mind

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time itself

Chapter 6: Closer to the truth, farther prom the past.

Disclaimer: do i really need to do this again? I own nothing.

A/N: Wow you people actually liked chapter 5? Mostly it was just to appease my desire for more fluff. Ah well, most reviews for a chapter ever so i must have done something right...most questions should be explained in this chapter, if not i can answer them personally. Thank you all once again for the reviews, i shall try and improve my writing...but don't keep your hopes up. Oh and the Mini-Eva's will show up again...as well as Mini-Angels... i kind of like the idea of little ones fighting on the ground below the big ones, although they will mostly be in the background...so well use your imagination.

* * *

October 28-close to end of school

Shinji sighed slightly unable to concentrate on anything that was going on, he still couldn't believe Ritsuko sent him back to school after what she told him.

-flashback-

_Shinji shifted slightly in his seat within the doctors office, those eyes looked like they were digging into him "S-so how did the tests come out...?" 'maybe i am crazy...'_

_Shaking her head Ritsuko stood up "Well Shinji...do you remember anything that happened while you were falling from Unit-00? I have a suspicion but i don't want to assume the worst." Attempting the look back into his mind, it was like a barrier kept trying to stop him, the soft buzz filled his ears which almost took on the sound of a song. "No...i can't remember anything...i feel like i'm going to blackout if i try to remember..."_

_Looking rather serious Ritsuko returned to her seat sighing softly "Well, i think you may have the soul of a Ricktin inside you right now...you have two brain wave patterns, and have been acting rather weird"_

_"I-is that even possible! I mean...well..if it is true then what will happen to me..." Watching her closely he sighed 'Will they have to kill me? Is that why i keep doing things i would never even try before?'_

_"Well, it depends...as far as i can tell it's battling with you for control, if it wins...i do not know what we will do, but if you win the most that will happen is your personality will stay a little warped, but that might not be a bad thing. From what Misato said this morning..." She chuckled when the boy stiffened "Think it would stay a secret? Wow you don't know Misato very well do you? Well anyway you can go...i want you to come in sometime in the next two weeks for an update on how your 'battle' is going"_

_Standing slowly he nodded "Alright...do i have to go back to school?" When the doctor nodded he grumbled turning for the door "Fine...i have some invader in my head and i still have to go to school...bitch" He shocked himself more then her when he spoke that but of course realizing his condition the doctor simply smirked._

_Practically running out of the office he headed to school without stopping to speak to anyone...he had a lot to think about. Well technically They had a lot to think about._

_-End of flashback-_

Shinji was thankful when the teacher ended the lesson early, but that also just meant he would have to talk with his friends until class officially ended. Toji looked as cheerful as ever, but Kensuke looked a little tired and distant. "Hey man! So where did you and the devil go after the movie? Or did she ditch you?"

Looking up slightly he sighed "Just went for a walk...then home. Nothing special" Some boy he had never really talked to approached them with a grin "Hey did you guys here? The devil has a boyfriend, i heard her mention it to Hikari...i couldn't get a name though."

Toji seemed to grin bigger placing his arm around Shinji in a head lock "Hey you didn't tell me you and her were an item now! Wow one date and you already have her tamed! Amazing!" The boy looked rather confused at the trio before his mouth fell open "You mean your the one Shinji! Yeah right! Prove it!"

"What do you mean prove it? How am i supposed to do that! And why do you care anyway?" The boy grinned leaning over the desk slightly "Well it's just we never thought the devil would go out with anyone in this class, especially you...so go up there and kiss her"

"What? No no..i can't just go up there...shes busy anyway..." before he could be bugged further Asuka had approached pushing the boy out of the way as she leaned over Shinji's desk takinbg the place of the school boy"Hey! What are you cooking tonight?"

"What do you mean Asuka?" His eyes locked on her blue orbs and he instantly smiled slightly "What did you want?"

"Well Misato's supposed to be working late, so i figured you would want to make me something really special, since i let you go out with me and all" She grinned slightly when he arched his eye brow. "LET me go out with you? Keep talking like that and you will be lucky if i make you instant noodles."

He smirked when her eye twitched slightly...it was getting fun to test her control "Don't you dare threaten me Shinji, if i have to eat Misato's cooking i won't care what are relationship is like, i will murder you in cold blood!"

Shinji couldn't help but chuckle...Anyone who submitted a human being to Misato's cooking should be thrown in jail. Unfortunately for the victim who ate it...they probably wouldn't make it. "Well..i don't think i would blame you"

Grinning Asuka leaned forward kissing him quickly "Where the hell is that backbone of yours coming from?" Smiling slightly Shinji tilted his head "A second personality" even though the redhead didn't know it he was telling the truth.

Instead of the bell ringing for the end of the school day it was announced by the Alarm alerting them of an Angel attack. Jumping up Shinji groaned, grabbing his arm Asuka almost instantly dragged him off "Come on!" Since Rei had already left it seemed he followed orders, but walked on his own after pulling his arm free.

The two ran all the way toNERV completely out of breath, Watching Ritsuko greet them. "Oh good your here! We haven't been able to get any information on the Angel, but it did launch more of those little pets of theres, they seem to look identical to the larger form just like last time..All the ground troops are under dummy plugs so Shinji you can join Rei!"

In unison the pilots looked to each other then back to the scientist "What?" Nodding slightly Ritsuko smiled "Unit-00 took damage in the last battle that hasn't been repaired yet, so...she took Unit 2." groaning Asuka's anger bursted. "Excuse me! Why did she have to take my eva! I can't believe this!"

Smiling sheepishly Shinji slipped into his plug suit"Well i can't waste any time then..." Moving into his entery plug he almost instantly he groaned watching Asuka slip in with him "I don't think so! I'm coming with you! Make sure you don't screw something up."

Sighing Shinji shook his head "still don't trust me..." He blushed slightly when she slipped into his lap. Those plug suits were definatly to tight.

"Don't you dare try anything either!" Her blush matched her hair as he turned to look at the screen, watching his hands which currently gripped the controls very closely. "Well why do you have to sit on my lap!" Groaning Shinji prepared for take off. "Because it's more comfortable then staying behind the seat!"

"At least i sat behind you when you forced me to accompany you when the Angel attacked the pacific fleet!" When the eva was brought to the surface he sighed looking over Asuka's shoulder to spot Rei. "Gah can you At least slouch or something, i can't see!"

"Stop complaining!" Asuka sighed slouching a bit, mostly because she didn't want to be blamed for a failure in battle. Placing her hands on his she grinned "Well let's do this!"

"Now your trying to control my eva! Your such a bitch!" instead of getting a glare like he usually did she simply smirked at him "Well said...now shut up and pilot this thing! I'm simply trying to guide you since your so distracted by my body"

"yeah right..." Although it was in a way true it still earned him a glare which he simply smiled at "Yeah yeah i know pilot..." Moving forward he took a moment to watch the ant sized battle below...small angels jumping all over the place while the dummy plugs tried to shoot them down.

Suddenly one of the small angels jumped onto the main camera of the eva scaring him half to death "What the hell! I hate these little things!" Swatting it off with almost perfect aim he sighed moving towards the battle faster. "What in the world is that thing..."

* * *

The angel seemed to be a giant two headed dragon like creature, and from how the battle was going it seemed pretty strong. Watching as Rei moved out of the way from two large laser blasts from the two heads mouths he sighed "Any ideas asuka?"

Groaning the redhead looked back at him "I thought you were supposed to be the great pilot, can't even deal with a little angel. Well do something quick before it harms my eva! Still can't believe it allowed her to pilot it..."

Shaking his head Shinji groaned until he heard Misato "Hey Shinji! We have...a little problem."

Staring at the Angel for the moment he sighed "A LITTLE problem?"

"Well it seems the Angel's AT field is to strong to be attacked by any sort of long ranged weapon so you'll have to get close...What the hell! Those little demons broke into NERV!" Without warning the signal disappeared.

Blinking Asuka smirked "Good thing i came with you...well anyway, come on fight this thing!" Forcing Shinji to push the controls forward she practically jumped at the sound of an alarm "What the hell?"

"Darn! Those little angels have cut are external power, the 5 minute count down is starting." He sighed as he spotted a few of the Mini-eva's climbing up Unit-01's leg. "ohhhh now they come! We have to make this quick!"

Running forward he was thankful for the fact Rei was in a way distracting it. Attempting to jump onto the Angels back he hit a rather powerful field being throne to the ground rather forcefully and with his currently decent sync rate he felt a sharp pain run through his arm.

Although Asuka was yelling at him he completely ignored her, slowly forcing his Eva to it's feet. His eyes fixed on the countdown clock for a moment before he once again charged, this time with his progressive knife. "I'll get you!" Using the knife he was able to pierce the field but unfortunately gained the attention of the Angel which promptly resulted in one of the large heads latching onto his arm, yanking it immediately off. Screaming Shinji was able to sink the knife into the head slicing it clear off.

Falling to the floor Shinji felt like he was going to pass out, once again returning to his feet he felt a bit hazed, he hadn't realized Rei's eva on the floor until now, his mind seemed to grow distant to his commands, the once buzzing sound was filling his ears, but it was taking the form of a song...one that felt so familiar.

Shinji felt like he was outside...watching the fight from the sidelines as his Eva ran forward despite supposedly being out of power. Jumping onto the beasts back fists being forced into the Angel ripping it in half with practiced ease, still pounding on the unmoving beast until the eva finally fell over non responsive.

When his mind returned to him the only thing he saw was two blue eyes...well until he felt himself being shaken back from his state "Damit Shinji talk to me! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Groaning he grabbed her hands pulling them off of him "Calm down will you please?" Sighing she moved out of his lap before slapping him "That's for were your hand was a moment ago."

Feeling rather exhausted he simply opened his entry plug and climbed out. "come on...If NERV was attacked by those things someone may have been hurt."

The duo walked slow mostly due to Shinji who didn't feel very well. Reaching NERV they found the entrance ripped apart and two guards dead, as well as one of those demons full of bullets. "This is terrible"

Sighing Asuka nodded "I can't believe this! We really need more of those Cyber suit things." They found some more dead bodies on there way to the main room, thankfully when they reached it Misato and Ritsuko were there, and alive.

Gripping Shinji in a death grip Misato smiled "You made it! Great job out there!" Wincing Shinji smiled "thanks Misato...who died..."

Sighing Ritsuko slumped into her seat "Some guards and scientists...no one to important, but it's still a loss" Suddenly Maya bursted in "C-commander Ikari is dead!"

Jumping up Ritsuko gasped "WHAT! H-how could that happen!" Catching her breath the tech assistant leaned against the wall "I-i was checking on people to make sure no one was hurt...and when i reached the commander i found him dead, i-i think it happened right before those things shut down before it was right next to him!"

Fighting back her emotions on the matter the blond turned to Misato "Take care of things here...i have to go Inform some people of current events..." She was gone almost instantly.

Letting go of Shinji Misato gave Asuka a glare "What were you doing with Shinji in his eva anyway!" Returning the Death glare the redhead balled her fists "You all decided to let Rei take mine! So i went with Shinji to make sure he didn't screw things up! Wonder girl wasn't cutting it out there after all!"

Sighing Misato rubbed her temples "i can't deal with this now...you two head home" leaving the room Shinji sighed "You didn't have to yell at her you know..."

Asuka groaned grabbing his arm "Yes i did! Now let's get home ok? You don't look so good"

Nodding dumbly the third child followed obediently and headed home with her.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter didn't come out the way i wanted it...but better then nothing right? Yeah yeah i suck at battle scenes so sue me. Sorry if you don't like this chapter, the next one should be better...Stick with me. 


	7. Commander Ikari

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time itself  
Chapter 7: Commander Ikari

Disclaimer: I am Poor, I own Nothing.

A/N: Hello again! Some Interesting things may happen this chapter, as well as some things were you may depending on how open your mind is be screaming "What the fuck is this? You call yourself a writer!". If this is how you think...well i am very sorry, truthfully i am because that means i would lose you for a reader. And the amount of Hits on this fic has well steadily declining. Anyway for those of you still with me let us continue!

* * *

December 31st-In NERV

Things took a turn for the worst three days earlier, not only had NERV sustained a decent amount of damage but There commander was now dead. Things had been rather hectic and disorganized as people tried to repair what damage had been delt while moving the corpses of those unfortunate few who where caught by the Mini-Angels. The feelings on Gendo Ikari's death were split into Four categories. Those who didn't mind Gendo, or didn't know him very well mourned his loss. Most of those who knew him well were glad to see him gone, and couldn't care less if he kicked the bucket. The third group were indifferent, and had no idea how to feel. And then there was Shinji, who was somewhere in limbo of it all, unable to decide if he should be happy...upset, or indifferent...he was alone again.

Kouzou Fuyutsuki who was in fact vice commander took immediate charge of the situation, but things were still rather disorganized with everyones fear on what would now happen.

The Many staff members of NERV sighed as they assembled in the Briefing room, a UN official had arrived to explain how things were going to change with the commanders death. Sitting down Shinji looked around the room carefully, people looked really tired, but that was to be expected with everyones extra long shifts.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone in Military uniform cleared there throat at the head of the table. "Thank you all for meeting me so quickly, I am Shioko Akoji. Due to recent events a new line of command is to be put in place to control NERV. One Misato Katsuragi will become Vice commander, effective immediately." Everyone seemed to turn to the purple haired beauty before she cheered.

"Yes! Promotion for Me! About time to, my Paycheck sucked!" She blinked as people seemed to sigh and turn away from her, when the man cleared his throat angrily she went silent, but cheered internally.

"Commander Ikari will be replaced by his son Shinji Ikari, Effective immediately:" The room burst into a fit of conversation, many sounding very objectionable to the idea. "Silence! This is the final decision, the UN feels that this is the best course of action. Due to his young age and inexperience Kouzou Fuyutsuki shall be placed as Commander Ikari's senior adviser and in Shinji's absence or inability to command shall take temporary command over NERV. Finally, a new scientist will arrive tomorrow to assist Doctor Akagi" Before anyone could question him he stood and left leaving a room of confused people.

Eyes slowly shifted to Shinji who was now uncomfortably shifting in his seat at the unwanted attention. The reason he was allowed to be here and none of the other pilots was now painfully obvious. Slowly Misato stood before smiling "Well well we have a new commander! And this one isn't a pain in the ass!"

Despite people's ideas on the subject many seemed more at ease with Fuyutsuki as his adviser, since he had been second in command before Misato. The room was almost completely cleared except for a few chatter boxes, Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki and Shinji.

Shaking her head Ritsuko shook Shinji's hand "Well well Shinji...or should i say Commander Ikari?" Blushing deeply Shinji quickly shook his head "S-Shinji's fine..." Nodding her head the scientist turned to leave "I look forward to serving you." With that she left.

Patting him on the shoulder Misato grinned "Wow Shinji i didn't expect that one, in one day you get a higher rank then me. How do you do it." Shaking her head she left through the door "See you at home!"

Looking rather stern at the moment his new adviser looked down at him "Commander Ikari, if we could head to your office please, i would like to discuss a few things with you." Nodding his head slowly Shinji slowly followed the older man, who without trying was already more of a father then his own, even if he barely even saw him.

When they reached his...'fathers' old office he saw it was now almost completely empty. When his adviser sat in the guest chair, he hesitantly sat in the comfy arm chair currently taking the space behind the large desk.

"Shinji, i am sure this is quite a shock to you, i certainly did not expect this. As your adviser, i was wondering if you still wished to attend school." Blinking a few times Shinji shifted slightly...this was all very strange. "I-if i still can i would like to..."

"Of course, i will just retain command in your absence. Also since you know little of Money handling i was wondering if you were willing to let me take care of that for you." Nodding slowly Shinji smiled...he was glad the old man was taking some of the work off him, since he didn't know how to do it. "Y-yes please..." With a slight smile Fuyutsuki stood "You will do fine Shinji, i will help you anyway i can"

"Well it has been a long day Commander Ikari, you should return home. I will look after things here, unless of course you want to stay." Shaking his head Shinji slowly stood up "T-thanks for helping me out...", very rapidly walking out of the room he sighed, soonafter he was then out of NERV.

Sighing slightly he started a slow walk towards home. "Me commander? I-i'm not like my father...i can't be like that! Just because i'm his son they think i can run Nerv. This just isn't right..." It felt like one last cruel joke from his father, first he ignored him his whole life and abandoned him. Then he brings him in just because he had a single use for him. And now? Now he leaves this world leaving him here to fail.

* * *

Reaching the apartment he smiled slightly when he reached the desired door. Walking in he was simply greeted by an angry Asuka much to his dismay...even though they were together she still had her temper, even if it wasn't as violent. "Where have you been! I'm starved Shinji!"

Twitching slightly he strolled over to the kitchen counter looking back at his girlfriends smug grin. Taking a cook book out he slammed it on the counter. "Make something your self!" Retreating into his room slowly he smirked "Or don't eat" he finally called just before closing his door.

It took several minutes for the girl to understand what just happened "He just...He just..." Twitching in anger she vigorously slammed on his door "Get your lazy ass out here right now Ikari!"

It took a few seconds but the door finally swung open, but it wasn't the innocent shy little boy she knew...it was the new Shinji who knew just what buttons to push on her. "Lazy? LAZY? You want to see lazy then check a dam mirror. What do you do in this house? Nothing! So make a meal of your own for once in your dam life!"

With everything that had been happening lately he needed no help from his brain's roommate to blow up in anger. He was sick of a lot of things and finally decided to take a little charge of it. He stared at the devil his eyes a mix of anger and frustration.

Asuka couldn't seem to form words as she stared at Shinji, this new attitude of his just seemed to stun her, it had been gradual through the days but he never got that angry. Finally she settled at a slow nod before she kissed him roughly.

Shinji blinked once before returning it, he actually expected to be smacked around, but at the moment he would have probably fought back. When they finally separated he grinned a bit "What was that for..."

Shaking her head the redhead smirked "Well, I've never been more attracted to you then i was with your outburst..." Smirking she gave him another kiss but put more passion into it before breaking off "...since your not going to make dinner, can you at least HELP me make it?" Thinking for a moment he nodded "Fine Fine"

* * *

When Misato arrived home that night she smirked opening the door 'hey that smells good, wonderful, supper might be ready soon then!' When she spotted Asuka doing most of the cooking she instantly turned to leave, scared of even trying the food. Almost as on cue she heard Shinji's voice "Your not trying to skip out after Asuka worked so hard on dinner are you?"

Blinking Misato turned waving her hands dismissively "No No of course not! I just thought i forgot something in my car..." Closing the door she sighed grabbing a beer, she was going to need it.

Two cans of beer later she was sitting at the table watching Shinji put plates down. Grinning Shinji placed something in front of her "I helped Asuka make something...special...for you" Gulping down her fear Misato poked at it "Special? What is it?"

Beginning to eat his own meal Shinji smiled "Beer battered shrimp" he had to admit Asuka didn't do to bad considering he had her do most of the work. It was definatly edible and pretty good to, unlike Misato's cooking which could drop anyone in spasms.

Groaning Misato popped open another beer "Oh come on...you expect me to eat-Wait did you say beer battered?" She practically began drooling as Shinji nodded, almost instantly she picked one up. "Well it would be Impolite not to at least try!"

Asuka smirked when Misato took a bite and didn't look disgusted "Just another thing i'm good at! Well, Shinji did help...a little." While she ate her own cooking she sighed, she preferred Shinji's cooking but all this time she could have made a meal and instead forced him to. The group ate in relative silence except for a few comments on Asuka's decent cooking.

Finally while Shinji was clearing the table Misato grinned "Hey Asuka did you hear who the new commander of Nerv is?" When the now interested pilot looked intently for an answer Shinji sighed.

Smirking Misato stretched standing up "None other then Shinji Ikari! Well i guess I'll be heading off to bed, thanks for dinner!" Heading off into her room Misato chuckled "The New Commander Ikari...Imagine that."

* * *

Standing Asuka placed her plate in the sink "Is she serious! Your the new commander!" at his hesitant nod she groaned "What is the government thinking! Your a 14 year old boy for god sakes! You know nothing about Nerv expect what your told for piloting!"

Sighing Shinji washed the few dishes placing them in there respective places "Well Fuyutsuki is my adviser...and Misato is now second in command so she can help out, and i'm sure Dr Akagi wouldn't mind going over a few things with me..."

Asuka seemed even more shocked at Misato's promotion "They gave HER second in command! Are they nuts! The whole place will collapse in a week!" Grumbling she leaned don the counter "Well i'm tired..." Watching the redhead leave he could hear a few things about insane officials running the government.

Right before he himself headed off to be he heard a light knock on the door. Blinking he slowly approached whispering as to not wake anyone "Who's there?"

Sounding rather rushed and scared Kensuke's voice came quick "Shinji! Is that you...oh thank god, i-is anyone else awake?"

Blinking Shinji opened the door "No, if you want i can wake-" Kensuke immediately cut him off "No! Please...i-i need your help Shinji...you need to hide me...t-the UN is trying to get me killed!"

"Wait what? The UN is after you? Why!" Kensuke moved into the apartment but made sure to be rather quiet in case Misato had been informed to turn him in. "I-i hacked into there computer on a dare...and...and well i found something i shouldn't. Please Shinji you have to help me, your the only one i can trust"

Looking over his friend for a moment he could tell he looked Very tired and was for good reason scared. The left Lens of his glasses was cracked and his clothes were ripped in several places. "H-how am i supposed to hide you? Maybe if i tell Misato.."

"No! S-she might know...please Shinji, i will even stay in your closet if i have to...anything" Sighing Shinji couldn't bring himself to turn his back on one of his only friends "O-ok fine...you can stay in my room, but when someone else is home you spend the time in the closet or under the bed ok?" At his friends nod he sighed.

"I will try and find something better...but until then your stuck in my room...when everyones gone help yourself to something in the fridge...just not Pen-Pen's." When his friend nodded quickly he shook his head lading him to his room.

"I can't thank you enough for this Shinji...H-here...you take this, in case they somehow catch me" Handing him a folder Shinji blinked before smiling. "I guess I'll hide it..." He was struggling to find a place it could go when he found a loose floorboard, stuffing it under it he smirked "This should do..."

Turning around he saw Kensuke already asleep curled up in the closet. Removing a few things to make room he closed the door with a sigh "I can't believe i'm doing this...well good thing i'm the only one who cleans."

* * *

A/N: Tune in for the next chapter. 


	8. Clouded Mysterys

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 8: Clouded Mysterys

Disclaimer: I own my computer...yay for me. No but seriously i don't own Evangelion.

A/N: Ugh, I didn't mean to put December 31st, that was a mistake on my part. I apologize for any confusion that this may cause. Well lets continue with the CORRECT dates.

* * *

November 2st -After School.

Shinji sighed as he headed for Nerv with Asuka, Toji had bombarded him with questions about where Kensuke is and he hated to have to lie but it was necessary. He had to make a mental note to examine what Kensuke found, so he would at least know how serious the government was in finding him.

When they reached the entrance a guard saluted himwhich made him sigh, this commander thing came with a lot of kiss ups "Good afternoon commander Ikari!" Shaking his head he waved his hand "Shinji's fine..."

The guard looked slightly nervous about calling his superior by anything but commander but nodded as Shinji walked past. Asuka groaned "Everyone treats you like your god or something! Your still a 14 year old spineless jellyfish. Well...Maybe not so spineless anymore but your still a Baka!"

"Your going to stop calling me a Baka" Asuka glared at him for a moment before smirking "Oh? Or what?" It was Shinji's turn to smirk as they had a small staring contest "Or i will leave you to eat Misato's cooking for a month...or you can cook every day, your choice." At Asuka's Nervous face she obviously got the message.

"Fine! But i'm still going to think it" It was more of a hollow victory but she had to do something, always had to have the last word.

* * *

They spent a lot of the day with tests until they were finally brought into Dr. Akagi's office where Rei was already waiting, for the results. Thumbing through her papers she smiled slightly "Well all three of you are doing well. And for once are own Shinji Ikari has the highest score, currently with an astounding 81 percent sync rate, compared to Asuka who is at 79, and Rei at 72." 

Asuka groaned putting her head down on the desk "He beat me! AH! This just cant happen" Grabbing the clipboard from the blond she threw it down almost immediately "I'll beat you next time i swear it!"

Shinji just smiled sweetly and gave her a pat on the back "I know you will" This only seemed to increase her anger until she and Rei were dismissed. Standing Ritsuko smiled "Well Shinji with you being commander and all we have a few matters to go over...not much more then an annual report actually.'

After he gave a slow nod she continued "Repairs on Unit-01 should be finished by tomorrow. With current Budget restrictions we have been unable to mass produce any more of the Cyber suits you used against Rikto." She looked towards Shinji for a moment to make sure he was still with her. When she was convinced she smiled.

The next half hour was taken up by possible solutions to get the budget increased or manage it more effectively. He almost dozed off once but when his head smacked the table he decided not to try it again. When she was finally done he sighed "I didn't understand half of that..."

Grinning Ritsuko returned to her seat "Don't worry, both Misato and Kouzou have a copy of this information so i'm sure if any of it is of use ONE of them will tell you." By one she definatly didn't mean Misato who would probably use the information to make a fire on her desk for amusment.

Nodding again Shinji smiled, it was great that so many people understood he had no idea what was going on "A-am i done." Shaking her head Dr. Akagi picked up the phone on her desk dialing a little extension "Maya? Send in the new guy"

"Now Shinji, since your Commander i am going to introduce one of the UN scientist who have been reassigned into Nerv, Maya will keep you up to date on anything if i can not do so personally."

"Alright..." Almost immediately the door opened, a man around 5' 8" with brown hair striding in "You wanted to see me Dr?"

Nodding slightly Ritsuko waved her hand towards Shinji " Maoto Adhara Meet Shinji Ikari Commander of Nerv and Pilot of Unit-01." Maoto pushed the glasses covering his black eyes up slightly "Oh Commander Ikari! Very nice to meet you!" He shook his hand slowly "I am Maoto as Ritsuko here just told you"

Nodding slightly he smiled weakly "Uhh...Nice to meet you, Just call me Shinji please." Grinning Maoto nodded "Glorious! No need for formalities between friends right?" Rubbing the back of his head with his now free hand he blinked "Um sure why not"

Pushing his glasses up again he bowed slightly "Well i must be going back to work" Right before he was gone he looked back towards Shinji whispering "Good bye Son of God" Tilting his head Shinji blinked "What was that?" Shaking his head the scientist waved his hand dismissively "Oh nothing!" Finally he left the room closing the door.

"well he was strange..." Smiling Ritsuko slowly Stood walking around the desk to Shinji "Yes well he is a good scientist at least, Well you may go, but Kouzou wanted to see you about something. Now Shinji if you need anything...Anything you could possibly imagine just ask ok?" She chose her words carefully as she purred them out.

Blushing Shinji nodded swiftly standing before flying out the door. Ritsuko groaned as he left returning to her seat "I've always been attracted to men in power...but this is ridiculous...hes 14"

* * *

While Shinji attempted to find Fuyutsuki it seemed that he ended up finding Shinji instead. Scaring Shinji half to death Kouzou spoke from behind "Commander Ikari" practically jumping to the ceiling he turned around grasping his heart "O-oh it's you...you needed to see me...?" 

Nodding slowly he showed a friendly smile placing his hand on his shoulder "Why don't we head to your office were there is little chance of interruptions. A single nod and a short ways later Shinji found himself once again within the comfy chair.

"Now Shinji, i Reviewed Ritsuko's information last night and have something to run by you. On Saturday the UN has agreed to hear are request for an increased budget at the new floating fortress 'Queen' on the pacific ocean."

Blinking Shinji shifted in his seat "So you want me to go along and speak don't you...?" When the old man nodded he sighed "I don't know anything about speaking!"

Sighing Kouzou slowly stood "I realize this, but it would mean a lot more if the Commander of Nerv spoke and not someone lower. We do not have to go if you wish."

Shaking his head Shinji sighed "No...no I'll go...it's my responsibility now i guess...When do we leave?" Smiling slightly the old man slowly stood "Tomorrow Night, If you wish you can takea person or two with you. The fortress is also being used as a small internal city, so you may find something to do there on Friday."

Standing slowly he nodded "Alright, I'll be ready...Oh and Kouzou...thank you" The old man stood looking slightly confused. "What are you thanking me for Commander Ikari?"

Smiling Shinji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well...you've been really helpful and nice about this whole thing...i just thought i should thank you..." Nodding slightly his adviser smiled and nodded "your welcome, well i should go." leaving slightly he admired the kids will to try his best at things, if it was only lately that he was doing it. Returning to his seat Shinji sighed laying his head on the desk.

Passing Fuyutsuki in the hall Maya moved past him clutching a folder in her arms. Walking into the new commanders office she shifted nervously, she hoped that he didn't hold the fact she never tried to get to know him over her head. "Commander Ikari?"

Blinking Shinji lifted his head "Oh Miss Ibuki, Do you need something?" Shaking her head Maya smiled "Just call me Maya, Ritsuko asked me to bring this up to you, said it was important." Placing the folder on the desk she bowed slightly.

Chuckling he pulled the folder over to him "Oh Maya...just call me Shinji, and thanks a lot for bringing this up, i appreciate it." Smiling Maya nodded "It was no trouble really commander...i mean Shinji" With a final farewell she left.

Opening it slowly he sighed looking at the projected results of his 'condition'. It seemed that the Chibi Angel's Mind was indeed attempting to merge with his own, and in doing so caused his mind to act on Impulse rather then reason.

Ritsuko figured that the final merger would occur on either November 7th or the 8th, and that almost any impulse his body thought of he would most likely act on it around that time. Sighing he continued to read. Finally it seemed that if his mind won domination in the merger he could retain control of himself, but his personality would stay in it's new form, but if he lost...well they would have to kill him...yay.

Groaning he closed the folder hitting his head lightly on the desk "Ugh i can't believe all of this...why me?"

* * *

During the day he suffered through constant reports and problems, which Kouzou mostly came up with the answers for, without him he would literally be dead right now. Finally with a sleepy report from Misato Fuyutsuki took command for the rest of the day allowing him to go home. 

Arriving home he stretched opening the door, practically passing out when he saw the condition of the apartment...it was...not a mess. Who would have tidied up the place? Did Kensuke do it as a favor after he left?

Walking in he saw Asuka putting the last of the trash in the garbage with a groan "Asuka? What are you...doing" Grinned she sat on the couch "Well! to prove i'm not lazy i cleaned the place, but i'm not making a habit of it ok!"

Nodding slowly he began to head to his room before stopping in his tracks...not even to prove something would she clean...no it was something else. "You know about tomorrow don't you?"

"tomorrow? Oh whatever do you mean..." Groaning Shinji plopped on the couch "You do know about the trip!" Smirking she leaned close "You bet i do! And your taking me! Don't even bother objecting!" Groaning Shinji nodded...he was going to take her anyway so what did it matter?

Smirking at her obvious victory she kissed him quickly before jumping up "Great! I'm going to pack for the trip!" Before Shinji could say another word Asuka was gone in her room. Shaking her head he walked into his room "Hey Kensuke, you can come out now..just be quiet."

Emerging from the closet he groaned stretching his arms "Hey Shinji...how's Toji doing?" Dropping onto his bed Shinji reached down pulling up the floorboard and removing the folder his friend gave him. "He's fine, been asking where you are though...and don't worry i didn't tell him."

Sighing in relief he sat cross legged on the floor. Opening the folder Shinji grinned "Oh by the way, you have the place to yourself Friday and Saturday since Misato has longer shifts now...so if you have to snoop through rooms stay out of Asuka's will you?"

Grinning Kensuke nodded pushing up his glasses "Fine Fine, if you insist..." Flipping through the folder Shinji found very little that seemed to important, until he saw something called 'Operation Overlord' there was very little information on the subject. "Hey Kensuke...i think i may have you come with me to the 'queen'"

"The Queen? isn't that the...UN fortress? Are you crazy!" Shaking his head Shinji smiled "We'll have you use another name and disguise you...i need your help, obviously this is important...so with your computer skills maybe we can figure this whole thing out. I did harbor a fugitive...so risk your life like i'm risking mine."

Groaning Kensuke was torn between seeing the high tech fortress and helping a friend, compared to risking his life.."Well...if it's a REALLY good disguise I'll do it."

Smiling Shinji yawned "Alright, well I'll buy it tomorrow...for now i'm tired." Rolling over Shinji was quickly asleep, well not until he hid the folder again at least.

* * *

A/N: And we shall end it hear! Let's hope Kensuke doesn't end up dead, What a friend eh? 


	9. All Aboard the Queen

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 9: All Aboard the Queen

Disclaimer:...i am not saying it again and you can't make me!

A/N(as always): Dar Sel'La you may just be on the right track as to whats going to happen on Nov 8th, As for the time frame of the story it will most likely go to Christmas and then finish off with an epilogue. I do realize Rei is rather...scarce in this fic but she has very little to do with this story, as it is Asuka/Shinji so i apologize for all you Rei fans.

* * *

November 3rd-Before departure

Shinji sighed leaning against a wall as he waited for Asuka. Kouzou, Misato, Ritsuko and Maya were already aboard the helicopter but Asuka had some last minute packing. He was rather lucky Kouzou agreed to let him take a second person, but he felt it was probably because of his rank as commander. Next to him Kensuke who was currently being known as Kentari was grumbling fixing his dress slightly.

"I can't believe you dressed me like a girl..." Sighing Kensuke adjusted his glasses "Are you sure this will work?" Chuckling slightly at how ridiculous he looked if you knew who it actually was, but other wise it was pretty convincing, fooled Misato..although that wasn't saying much she was known more for looks then brains.

"Relax Kensuke..or should i say Kentari?" He chuckled at his friends glare "You said the UN didn't really get a good look at you, so you should be fine as long as you don't let that blond whig fall off. Sighing his friend nodded, Shinji didn't even need to look at him to know he was getting a Death Glare.

Finally he spotted the familiar redhead coming to the landing pad with a grin, carrying two rather large bags and didn't hesitate to force one on him "Good i'm ready...hey who's that! What the hell are you doing bringing another girl!" Shinji had to force back a chuckle "That's Kentari, an old friend of mine. Don't worry you have no competition...i don't go for those kind of girls" He was dieing to break out in laugher, but he forced it back as he watched Asuka calm down, forcing the new 'girl' to carry her other bag as they boarded the helicopter. It was obvious there was going to be some tension with Asuka around.

Ritsuko smiled her arms folded neatly across her chest "It's about time you guys got here, your eva's will be transported under heavy guard." Shinji blinked sitting down as the Helicopter began to lift off. "Why do we need the Eva's?"

Fuyutsuki spoke first "Commander Ikari, we must be prepared for anything. To have are pilots defenseless on a fortress that will do little to no good against an Angel we must take precautions." He smiled when Shinji simply nodded. "It shouldn't take more then 2 hours to get there."

* * *

The trip consisted of a few temper tantrums by Asuka, Board games that often fell over when the Helicopter moved suddenly, and uneasy silence. One of the good things though was Shinji talked with Maya for awhile and found her to quite a nice person to talk to, this of course he only did when Asuka refused to talk to him due to the fact he beat her at a board game, why he liked a girl who got THAT angry was beyond him, but she was getting better.

When the Helicopter landed on the upper landing pad he stretched following as they were all led into the instillation. At first sights the thing looked like just a regular Base, besides the fact it was on water and increased defenses. That was until they were placed in one of the four elevators which began it's decent into the water.

When they got close to the bottom Shinji was astonished with what he saw. A city fit with beautiful lights. Everything was under water protection as walkways within the beautiful Sea City had a tube like look to them.

Asuka pressed her forehead to the wall of the elevator with a slight gasp "It's beautiful! This is going to be a wonderful romantic getaway!" Shinji smiled slightly, her spirits definatly seemed to pick up since she had looked rather disappointed when they first arrived.

The Military officer who was acting as there guide smiled slightly "Welcome to the Queen, Underwater city and Military reinforced Installation. The City is split into 5 districts. The two on the far right and far left are military districts. The two in the south are residential, and the one in the north of the city is all establishments. Restaurants, artificial parks, arcades. Plenty of things."

"You are all allowed access to every part of the city except restricting Military sections unless escorted by a Military officer." As the elevator came to a stop slowly in one of the residential districts Shinji smiled "I guess we should hold off sight seeing till tomorrow and get some rest."

When Everyone agreed to it the guide smiled and nodded "Well then i will lead you to your rooms." Suddenly looking towards Kensuke he blinked "Wait theres one more then theres supposed to be...we...don't have enough rooms to accommodate anyone else."

Sighing slightly Ritsuko shook her head "I figured this might happen, someone has to take on a room mate." When silence followed Misato finally groaned "Well then, i will just share a room with Shinji then, have to protect the commander you know" Smirking slightly she waited..and waited...and just as she suspected Asuka protested.

"I don't think so! If anyone is staying with Shinji it's going to be me!" Although that really wasn't her way of saying she would Misato grinned patting her on the shoulder "So you'll share with Shinji? Wonderful! Well let's go!"

Asuka watched the group head down the hall for a moment before her head processed what happened 'She completely suckered me into that...' Shaking her head she followed after them, it wouldn't be so bad, she had stayed in the same room with him before and now they were together.

* * *

Shinji awoke early the next morning stretching as he moved out of the huge bed. "They really did give me a nice room..." He wondered if everyone has the same luxury but pushed it out of his mind. He noticed the bathroom door closed and figured Asuka was wasting no time in preparing for an entire day of being spoiled by him, but it was his job after all.

Searching through his bag he found a change of clothes, once again a simple button up T-shirt and a pair of pants, if he owned anything really dressy no one really knew. Except maybe Kensuke since he had been spending nights in his closet. This thought brought up the image of him dressed as a girl and he chuckled "I can't believe he even did that..."

"Who Did what...?" Asuka had emerged from the bathroom wearing the simple dress he remembered first seeing her in, her hair just washed. "Huh? Oh nothing just thinking about some things." He took Asuka's place on the bathroom, taking a shower before getting ready.

Leaving the bathroom he sighed contently, this trip was really giving him a chance to relax a bit. Slipping into his shoes he smiled. "What did you want to do today?" Asuka grinned slightly thinking it over for a moment "I don't know, we might as well just explore the place i guess."

He briefly wondered what everyone else was planning to do today but his thoughts were promptly cut off by his arm being yanked towards the door.

* * *

Shinji had to admit the underwater city was amazing...Each tube like walkway that connected sections of the city were brightly lit along the way, different planets and flowers lining the sides. In the middle of the city they had formed a kind of lake like scenery artificially.

Unfortunately the day seemed to go by rather fast. It started simply enough, the little couple exploring the different places making a comment now and then. Although Shinji didn't remember when, somewhere along the way they ended up holding hands, which was one of the few public appearances of there relationship.

One of the most amazing things about the day was they didn't have a single real fight, a few playful scraps sure but nothing more then that. They did a lot of the things the city had to offer, anything they could find really.

Sitting by the lake Shinji smiled "This really has been a nice day hasn't it?" Turning to look at Asuka she grinned and nodded.

Looking down to her lap Asuka smiled "Hey Shinji? When you first saw me what did you think?" She had purposely worn the dress to almost recreate there first day together...or in actuality to make it different.

Blinking he smiled "I thought you were a beautiful girl...well until you hit me that is...Then i thought i wanted to get away from you before i lost a tooth..." Asuka made a small pout before smirking "And what do you think of me now?"

Tilting his head he thought about it for a moment "I think of you as someone i want to get closer to" This must have been a right answer because he found himself in a rather passionate kiss pinned down to the artificial grass.

It felt like an eternity before she slowly pulled away leaving them both panting for air. Smiling slightly Shinji finally regained control of air "W-what was that for?" With a slight Grin Asuka kissed him quickly "For not making me angry today, and for being so cute..."

* * *

The two left the lake side later that day hand in hand once again. When they arrived back at there room Asuka decided to take a nap so it gave Shinji the perfect chance to meet with Kensuke. After she had fallen asleep, looking oh so very cute he quietly left.

Knocking on 'Kentari's' door he heard an attempt at a feminine voice to hold a second. Chuckling he shook his head slowly "Don't worry it's just me" The door was quickly opened din response to that, Kensuke dressed in boys clothing except for a whig it seemed he had just hastily put on.

Slipping into the room he heard it shut behind him "So did you look around the place?" Nodding slightly Kensuke dropped onto the bed with a grunt "Yes, but the only terminals it looks like i could hack in from are in the Military districts, but to even get into them i need you to go to. I don't think i would need the ones in the restricted part...but you never know."

Groaning Shinji nodded "Alright, get ready then" Walking outside he was forced to wait about 10 minutes before his friend walked out pulling at his dress uncomfortably. Holding back the chuckle the two found there way to the east side Military district. Seeing Shinji they let them pass into the basic parts rather easily.

"So do you know where the terminals are?" Kensuke slowly nodded as they quietly exchanged information "Yeah, i hacked into a security terminal but all i got was blue prints...this way..." He led them into an empty room which held a single computer.

"Watch the door outside Shinji." With a groan he did just that waiting for his friend to hopefully finish quickly. Shifting uncomfortably under the suspicious gaze of a few people walking by caused him to hold his breath unconsciously. When the door opened behind him he let it out with a gasp.

Without warning an alarm sounded rather suddenly, thankfully no one was in the hall way at the exact moment. "Come on!" The two ran...they ran for there lives, because he knew things would be terrible for them if they were caught.

Every foot step made him jump, every sound made him scared, and When someone finally did find them the only thing he said was that they should get out of there, of course they wouldn't suspect two teens of hacking into a government terminal...it was a good thing Kensuke wore gloves.

Kensuke sighed as they reached the residential district again "I keep believe we just did that!" Panting softly Shinji leaned against the wall of the walkway "What did you find..."

Groaning Kensuke slowly caught his breath pushing up his glasses "I didn't find much...but i did find a letter saying that they planned on returning to the power the world counted on...or something like that"

Shinji sighed slightly...that information did them no good "Well thanks anyway...thanks for the help" Kensuke groaned and nodded heading off to his room. Shinji hoped that no one ended up suspecting them...it could make things seriously complicated.

Heading off into his room he smiled as he slipped into bed, cuddling slightly with the sleeping Asuka.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning to a knock at the door Shinji sighed rolling over only to fall onto the floor, which quickly woke asuka up. "Gah what are you doing Shinji!" When she heard the knock she sighed and pulled the cover back over her watching Shinji crawl over.

Standing he slowly opened the door rubbing his eyes slowly "F-Fuyutsuki? What are you doing here so early?" The old man gave him a friendly smile "You need to get ready, the conference is in an hour"

"W-WHAT! A hour? Are they insane? It's like 6 AM!" Nodding the old man placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll meet you in front of Miss Akagi's room." With that he left Shinji to his voiceless complaints.

Taking a cold shower to wake him up he turned to warm after he was at least partially awake. Even though he finished with a half hour to spare it didn't really matter. Pulling on a more dressy shirt and a better pair of pants he sighed. "I can't believe this i'm going to look like a fool..."

Leaving the room he swiftly walked to Ritsuko's room, seeing the other four members of NERV waiting for him. The small group made it's way to a place in the west military district, the only words his fellow members said were those of luck.

Arriving in a giant conference room Shinji sighed, there were already 3 of the 5 people who were going to hear his plea's in the room already. It looked almost like a court room. There were a few seats for people to watch, which his members took.

He on the other hand was told to sit in a lone seat at the front of the bunch. After about 10 minutes 2 rather profession looking people took there seats by the others. One of them gestured for him to move to the podium.

Clearing his throat the official in the middle looked rather stern "Commander Ikari, you are here to have your case for an extended budget renewed are you not?" Shifting uncomfortably he remembered something Fuyutsuki said before they got here, and that was to never just nod..always use words as a sign of respect. "Y-yes sir that is correct" he tried hard to hid his fear and nerves but it was hard.

The man to the right of the last glared slightly "We have given NERV more then enough money already and i see no reason for us to once again hand out more money when we hardly have enough to keep the UN running."

"I-i understand that sir...but Nerv is currently the only thing that is able to fight the angels...and-" He was cut off by a loud grunt from the man on the far left. "We have heard that excuse many times before, but there will be nothing left to save if we don't have the money are selves to support the people. Now if that is all..." He heard a few of them muttering about him being weak and nothing like his father and quickly felt anger boiling inside him.

Promptly slamming his fist down on the podium he caught the eyes of all 5 who were looking rather strangely at him. "I may not be my father, and i may not be as qualified for commander as he was, but i am also a pilot of Unit-01! I have seen first handed the destruction an Angel can bring and the people it can harm! You may not understand it while you sit behind a desk barking orders at those lower then you, but when your fighting something like that you understand!"

"I have also seen your troops trying to fight one, being batted around and blown up like they were simple pests. An Evangelion is the only thing that is capable of taking one of those things on, and with the increased strength of each ones we need the funding to back up the preparations that are needed." If he could see behind him he would notice a group of grinning Nerv members.

The one who had started talking about his 'weakness' cleared his throat and looked rather serious "Yes...well...we will deliberate and give you are answer in a moment" As he waited in the chair he had sat in just moments ago he was sure they would say no...but the answer never came as the entire city shook violently. "W-what in the world!"

Suddenly a soilder bursted through the doors panting heavily. "A-an angel is attacking the city, he has already cut off two of the elevators upwards and is currently destroying the 3rd fleet!"

* * *

A/N: Yes we will have some action next chapter...isn't that nice! 


	10. Battle for the Queen

The Ultimate Angel: Changing time itself

Chapter 10: Battle for the Queen: Fight for your life Shinji Ikari!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and i am not making any money on this fic(as much as i need it).

A/N: And here we are at Chapter 10, Vorahk i do realize that Rei should have been more in this story...the question she was going to ask was going to be a part of a side romance king of thing...but with the story on full Shinji/Asuka right noe she really is a small part of the over all scheme and so she is seen rarely, and thanks for your praise on this fic..i try my best.Rei will probably be around Shinji more after November 8th(no romance)so if your a huge Rei fan then just hold on. Mostly action in this chapter...best battle scene I've done yet, but i'm sure someone else could do better.

* * *

November 5th

Picking himself up from the ground in which the shake threw him Shinji gasped turning to Ritsuko "W-where are the E-eva's?" The blond jumped up from her seat rather quickly "In the upper levels!"

The solder's eyes widened quickly "T-then we have to hurry! The Angel has already cut two of the elevators off and is ramming into the third as we speak! The last one is in the commercial district!"

The city shook again signaling the destruction of the third elevator a computer like voice speaking through out the city. "Elevator three damaged, locking down elevator entrance to prevent flooding."

Ritsuko turned to Maya quickly "Come on, we have to set up the mobile station." The Doctor and tech assistant left quickly while Misato ran to Shinji "Come on! We have to get going quickly!" With a slow and nervous nod Shinji followed behind her as she ran out of the court like meeting hall.

Despite the current situation Kouzou smiled slowly standing "This might be a good thing, it will prove how much NERV is needed." Slowly leaving the room he headed off to check on Ritsuko's process in setting up the mobile Evangelion monitoring station.

As Misato and Shinji arrived in the last working elevator Shinji shifted uncomfortably "Come on...come on..." As the elevator shook he realizedthere timing was TOclose, being thrown against the wall he grunted. Staring out into the ocean he could see it...the Angel.

It looked like a giant octopus almost twice the size of an Eva, it's tentacles rapped firmly around the tube as it attempted to crush it. As they passed it he saw it snap...but they weren't out of trouble yet. The elevator reaching the top was locked down...and water was flooding quickly to the top. "Misato look!"

Quickly noticing there problems she tried to pry the door open but no luck. Dialing on her cell she yelled almost as soon as Ritsuko picked up "The elevator is locked and were at the top! The dam things flooding! We need it open!"

Ritsuko groaned "I don't know if we can! I'll try and hack into the system to temporary open it!" the connection was cut off but Misato was unable to give a sigh when she noticed her feet in water. "Shinji hold your breath!"

Almost as soon as his lungs were filled with air he found himself floating in the water, the elevator completely filled. His need for air slowly built as he continued to watch Misato to bang on the elevator door. Finally unable to contain himself he let out his air, his mouth filling with water.

He felt lightheaded without air...he was sure he would drown...even Misato had let go of her air. Finally almost in the last moment the door flew up, both spilling out in a small flood of water, the doors promptly closing behind them.

Coughing up water he noticed Misato had not. Pushing on her chest he forced the water free, pressing his lips to hers to breath in air. He was forced to move back as she coughed the rest of the water from her lungs smirking weakly "Well Shinji...if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask..."

Groaning Shinji slowly got to his feet "I can't believe your making jokes at a time like this!" as the city shook again he noticed a nervous solider running up "S-Shinji Ikari right? Oh thank god...are small fleet is getting massacred now that the Angel cut off the city!"

"Please follow me Mr. Ikari!" He gripped his gun running down the hall while Shinji followed. When they arrived at the hanger he panted slightly "Mr. Ikari your going to kill that thing aren't you...?"

Panting Shinji smiled "I-i'm going to try..." it was amazing how even soldiers reverted back to there desire to be protected when they realized they stood no chance. Running to his Eva he noticed Asuka's still parked in it's place...she must have been caught in the city, that just made it even more important to win...but his eva wasn't equipped for water battles.

* * *

As Misato caught up Shinji groaned "Misato! Why is Unit 1 still in regular equipment!" Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly she sighed "Well...we didn't have time to prepare them for water battles...best we got was a small change of equipment for very limited ability in the water."

Sighing he realized it was a 1 in a million chance to be able to beat the angel now, and without an umbilical cable he hoped his Evangelion would use another miracle and go past it's normal battery life. Dressing in his plug suit he entered his entry plug.

When it was inserted into the Eva he slowly gripped the controls while it started up, going through the short sequence while it was lifted to the top of the base, where helicopters landed. Thinking back to it the Angels did seem to be getting much smarter, it was actually trying to cut off escape, and to catch the pilots helplessly in the city like what happened to Asuka.

He felt the elevator like lift stop when it reached the top, and as his eva started also the 5 minute timer begin. Almost as soon as he took a step 8 tentacles emerged from the sea all around the platform. "What the hell!" removing the progressive knife he clutched it waiting as the first tentacle made a swing at him.

Shifting his eva and jumping over the low swipe he sighed but soon ducked as another made a swing, this time though he was able to shift his knife and slice through the tentacle, watching it fall with a thump on the deck.

The rest of the tentacles went wild at the obvious pain of the Angel, and soon he had to attempt to dodge the entire batch swinging and flying. With a graceful slide to the side he sliced through another tentacle before one hit him right in the chest causing his Eva to stumble back, almost right away he was hit by another, this time in the head causing him to fall of the platform and plummet into the water.

* * *

Shinji pulled the controls frantically...sure Misato was right that the eva had some water capability's now, but with this sort of reaction time he wouldn'thave beenable to hit an Angel moving at the rate of a snail.

Shifting very slowly around he saw a tentacle fly at him, and then another. "Ahh! How am i supposed to stop this thing!" Before he knew it he was batted around, warning lights going off. His timer was at a minute and a half already?

In the city the entire NERV crew that had joined Shinji on the Queen including Asuka gathered around a screen showing the different stats of the Eva as well as following a small underwater camera the military was using to follow the battle. "Maya what is his Sync rate currently?" Typing a few things in she puled up a small screen "Holding at 76 as of this moment...but he can't fight in the water like that"

Slowly Shinji was able to bring an arm up to grab one of the 6 remaining tentacles, but this only resulted in being spun around in the water...that was until a submarine came into view. He stared as it launched two torpedoes, one connected on the AT field of the Angel, the other hit the tentacle, blasting the Angel and his Eva apart from each other.

Unfortunately the small thrusters that had been allowing him slight maneuverability had been damaged in his lashing, and now he slowly begin sinking to the sea floor "Damit no! Please no!" Almost as if the Angel knew it had defeated him it crushed the Submarine and began trying to ram through the dome like barrier around the city, but at least it wasn't cracking as fast as the elevators.

He felt the Eva shake as it connected with the Sea floor, the battery hitting 0 almost immediately after, leaving him in LCL, sitting on the sea floor helpless. "N-no...it will destroy the city...no!" He couldn't see anything..even the screens had shut down.

* * *

Closing his eyes he silently cried...everyone was going to die...because of him no less! He failed to save them. From somewhere which seemed both distant and close a female voice spoke to him, and he couldn't help but feel it familiar. "What do you fight for..."

"W-what? What do i fight for? I fight for everyone...to keep them alive" He didn't know why he was even answering...and although this was the partial truth it wasn't the whole truth. Once again the voice spoke out as if knowing he wasn't being honest "What do you fight for..."

He thought about it, slowly running through the question in his mind.."I-i fight for My friends...I fight for...Asuka" And it was true...why should he care about the people who did nothing to help him when he was abandoned by his father? Who did nothing at all for him...didn't even know him. No he fought for those he did know...the ones who were his real friends, and of course the red devil.

"Will you fight for her always...?" Shinji couldn't place where he had heard the soft voice before "Y-yes...i will fight for her always" He finally realized where he heard it, it was the voice of her mother...but why! Why did he hear it! Was he really insane?

* * *

"Then fight Shinji..." His tears came faster, "I-i can't! Theres nothing i can do mom...i can't..." The voice came louder this time "Fight Shinji!" His Eva's eyes grew bright, his screens reappearing as his view was restored, no longer sitting in darkness.

"I'll fight...I can do it...I'll save everyone..i have to!" It was almost like his mother became the Eva itself as she spoke...but maybe that was what was happening "Evangelion Unit 1 preparing for Underwater combat" he saw screens pop up everywhere of the configuration of Unit 1, watching asjoints and parts of the exoskeleton rearranged making an almost water tight seal. He was sure this was not built into the Eva.

Removing himself from the ground he no longer felt restrained by the water, the movements felt like an extension of himself...he could no longer feel where he ended and the eva began.

Back in the city Maya quickly notified Ritsuko that hope was not lost, Shinji's eva was responding again "M-miss Akagi his sync ratio is soaring! It's at 470!" The doctors mouth practically fell open at this realization "What? I've only seen one...so...so high! The highest she had seen was at 400, which had happened with his mother, and with 500 being the highest possible in a simulated experiment she wondered what it would be like if it indeed reached that.

Noticing the Eva's return to life the Angel which had been trying to penetrate the city redirected itself towards Unit 1 almost immediately, seeing it as the bigger threat obviously. Shinji ran forward easily, pulling the second progressive knife from the Eva. When a tentacle flew towards him he quickly dodged to the left grabbing it.

With a quick slicing motion he detached it,quickly jumping up from the Sea floor when it retaliated with another tentacle. He found he had ran into a trap when it quickly shot forward towards him ramming him in the chest hard. With his unusually high sync rate he found that Pain hit him three timesas hard as that of the eva's own pain, and quickly found himself screaming.

The Angels tentacles wrapped there way around his arms and squeezed hard, attempting to yank them off at the same time. "Damit!" Screaming from the pain Shinji found himself light headed, but made sure to keep in control when he shifted the Eva's hands slightly to grip the two attackers. Curling up his legs he pushed them against the Eva and within seconds he tore the whips right off the main body.

With only two left the Angel slowly pulled back a bit. This time it was Shinji's turn to retaliate for the earlier pain. When the song like voice filled his mind again he felt particularly ready for revenge. When his feet hit the ground he propelled himself forward towards the Angel stabbing the knife into the Round Main body slowly slicing it in half. What happened next he had not expected.

* * *

It turned out the Octopus was more of a carrier as Four Angels erupted from it's innards, although they only had there fists and legs to fight with it was enough. They looked like deformed people with a slouching problem, there hands supported by claws.

Finding himself surrounded he brought his knife up in a defensive stance waiting for the chance to counter attack. He was almost instantly attacked from all sides, claws flying at him with inhuman speed. He defended what he could but claws still connected with the eva tearing at the outer armor, the pain being transferred to Shinji who squirmed under the increased agony, feeling like he would die at any minute he lunged forward forcing the knife to smash the red orb on one of the Angels Chest.

When the Angel died he screamed again feeling one of the three remaining clawing at his back. Whipping around he punched it hard in the face causing it to stammer back. Just barely dodged the attempted attacks of the other two he lunged forward again crushing the red orb on the seconds head, as well as the head itself with his hand.

He turned around just in time to watch a claw be jammed into the Eva's eye. In all the pain his body currently had this was the worst, his eye felt like it had been ripped out...the sight of his right eye disappearing. His screams filled his ears...pain ripping through his body. In fear of something worse he continued his fight, plunging his fists into the third, pulling it to pieces.

Panting Shinji felt his hand almost break as the last Angel attempted to grab it. With a quick turn he raised his leg slamming his foot into the side of the last Angel causing it to fly into a nearby Rock. While it was coming to it's feet Shinji was already storming towards it with god like speed, grabbing the Angels arm he didn't stop, continuing to run. Finally he came to a skidding halt, throwing the angel to the ground, promptly followed by severing it's arm. Using the claw like hand of the SeveredAngel he jammed it into the red orb of the Last one, shattering it along with the now Dead Angel.

As Shinji panted his Eva slowly stopped responding, his mothers voice speaking again "Rearranging Unit 1 to regular formation" He watched the screens appear again showing the moving of joints before he finally blacked out.

* * *

November 6th

Shinji sighed as he awoke to a white ceiling...he was once again in a hospital room, but when he recognized it as a NERV hospital he smiled slightly. Sitting up slowly he noticed he could see out of his right eye again. Looking out the window he noticed a bird fly by and his eyes quickly shot open.

Yes he could see out of his right eye...but everything seemed to me slower...like he could see what was going to happen at a much slower speed, reacting faster then those around, as if he lived moments before the rest. When he saw the door open and he smiled momentarily..maybe she could give him some answers.

Turning towards Shinji Ritsuko gave a small smile sitting on the edge of the bed "How are you feeling Shinji?" Trying to process what was going on with him he shifted slightly "W-what's wrong with my eye...what did you do to it?"

Blinking Ritsuko placed a hand on his shoulder "That's what i would like to know...when he got into your entry plug the rescue team said there was something attached to your right eye, and when they removed it, it seemed to follow them...despite the fact you were unconscious.

"I-i don't know...i feel like the entire world is going in slow motion around me...and i can move just as fast...i don't understand!" Gripping his shoulder slightly Ritsuko stared into his eyes "Relax Shinji..forget about it for now...it seems your Eva did something to repair your eye...either way it seems it gave you an advantage. Why don't you take tonight and tomorrow to rest up and come see me on Tuesday, you were asleep all of yesterday after the battle but i think you could use more. You did a great job."

Nodding slowly he sighed slowly standing up. He didn't understand it...he could react so much faster it seemed. "H-how will i get home...?" Thinking for a moment Ritsuko smiled "I'll take you i guess, Misato was here for a while but got tired and left with a stubborn Asuka" Nodding slowly he followed her out to her car.

While he could see normally most of the time, whenever he thought about the other vision everything seemed to slow down allowing him to move quicker and faster then another. Riding mostly in silence with Ritsuko she thanked her when he was dropped off.

Almost as soon as he opened the front door two pairs of eyes appeared around the corner, and although he could have easily dodged Asuka's tackle with this strange ability of his he wanted it. Hitting the floor with a soft thud he blushed propping himself on his elbows. Before he could talk he was caught in a rather passionate kiss which lasted until Misato cleared her throat.

Glaring back at Misato Asuka groaned,shinji's guardian simply smiled "let him up asuka..." after she done so she helped him up "So how are you feeling? You did a great job against the Angel"

Smiling weakly he chuckled "T-thanks...but i'm fine...i just want some rest" Nodding slowly she patted him on the shoulder "Of course you do!"

Walking off into his room he fell onto the bed, he watched as the closet door opened slightly. How Kensuke got back into the house without Misato or Asuka knowing was beyond him. It quickly shut when his main door opened, the familiar red headed beauty walking in.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she sighed, making a slight groan "You know i was really impressed with you yesterday Shinji...now i don't say that often! But you really did good...i...i just wanted to thank you...saving everyone and all..."

Smiling slightly Shinji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "T-thanks...your right you don't say that a lot...Hey um...Asuka...will you stay with me tonight?" He felt like he needed some company...with such a stressful battle, and this strange eye.

Asuka didn't even hesitate to nod, slipping under the covers before curling against him. With a smile he watched her drift to sleep...he hasn't noticed how late it was until now. Running his hand through her red hair he grinned "Wow...i hadn't seen just how much i fell for her until yesterday..." Drifting off to sleep slowly he couldn't help but enjoy the soft warmth against him.

* * *

A/N: Well so ends another Chapter...i personally liked this one. Looks like Shinji has another advantage over the Angels Eh? Who knows if he had it last time...maybe he did and the Final angel was just way to good...we'll find out. Longest chaoter yet i believe... 


	11. Times can Change

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 11: Times can change

Disclaimer: o.o i do not own this anime at all.

A/N: I seriously hope everyone reads this authors note. Full blown lemon this chapter much better then the crappy Misato one i must say. Definatly not the pairing your going to be expecting so keep an open mind. The pairing of this fic is changing as from this point on but it may end up Asuka/Shinji at end, if to many people are extremely against the new arrangement i may re-change the pairing again. This chapter is not for young minds or those offended by an easily submissive woman(Hint: Means it's not a pilot) oh...and it's not Ritsuko just so you don't get freaked out. The story should revolve more around Asuka...but everything just kind of took a life of it's own, drifting away from my original plans.

* * *

November 8th

It took awhile for Shinji to get used to his new eye, it always seemed to go out of focus compared to his human eye. Finally earlier that morning he was able to learn to manipulate it to view things like he always had.

As soon as School had ended the acting commander of Nerv made his way towards his work place, it seemed almost like a game he could not play. He was surprised it was still standing with him at the top.

Once again he waved off the Guards comments towards him, once again attempted to suck up to him as always probally hoping for a promotion. Making his way to Dr. Akagi's office he gave a slight knock hearing the blonds voice for him to come in.

Making his way into the office Shinji slowly sit down with a small sigh his face tired"You wanted to see me today Ritsuko..." Nodding slightly The blond pulled on her lab coat slightly "Yes, i was wondering if you have told the other two pilots about your conditions"

Shaking his head slowly Shinji couldn't help but let out a sigh "No mam...i was figuring i could just...leave the subject alone..." Frowning slightly the blond gave a disapproving look "They are your fellow pilots commander Ikari, they have the right to know"

Nodding slowly Shinji stared absently at the floor "I know...but they might over react." If anyone would take it for more then it was it would definatly be Asuka...he had a feeling Rei would nod and nothing more. "I guess i could tell them today..." With a slight smile the doctor nodded "Great idea Shinji, right after the synchronization test alright?" after his nod she dismissed him to report to his test.

* * *

After the standard tests the pilots went through at the expense of the angels Shinji was able to find time with Asuka as she left to clean up. "Hey...um Asuka...i was wondering if...i could talk to you about something serious..." 

Noticing the more serious nature of Shinji's voice Asuka groaned and nodded "Sure fine, just hurry it up will you? I have to meet Hikari" Nodding slightly Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping to somehow gain the courage to speak.

"Well Asuka...i um...need to tell you something that happened...during the battle against the Angel Rikto..." Becoming even more curious about what could possibly left to tell she sighed leaning against the wall "Well come on spit it out then!"

Sighing slightly Shinji sucked all the air he could out of his surroundings, filling his lungs as he fought with the right words "After i climbed up Rei's Eva...i well..." Sighing slightly at her boyfriends reluctance to speak she tapped her foot impatiently "You fell off and hit the ground unconscious worrying me like crazy, so what?"

Sighing once again Shinji shook his head, letting his eyes drift close...she really was making this more difficult "W-while i fell...one of those Ricktins was falling right above me...and well it connected with my brain..."

Her attention instantly snapped towards him, pushing off the wall quickly "WHAT? What do you mean it connected with your brain? Like tried to erase your memory or something?"

Shaking his head quickly he groaned "NO! Now let me finish!" When he was sure she was going to remain quiet, at least for the next few seconds he decided to continue "It...attached itself to my head...and i could feel it."

"It was like...i was being invaded...i could see it in my mind, sifting through me for whatever reasons it may have...seeing my life...my feelings...invading every secret i have ever held..." He was glad she didn't speak up with another outburst, gathering the last part and sucking in his fears."T-then it...right before i hit..it transfered itself to me...and...is inside my head now..."

His eyes slowly opened as the silence hit him like a ton of bricks, looking up to see his worst fear in Asuka's horrified gaze. "Then...wait...you have one of them inside you..." He watched her take a step back towards the hallway.

Nodding slowly he gripping his arm tightly looking away "Y-yes...Ritsuko said it's trying to take me over so my mind seems to be more sensitive to impulses. Asuka took another step back her gaze a mix of hatred and fear "Then...your...just another angel..."

"N-no! Asuka listen...that's not..." He reached out to grab her arm but his hand was slapped away, watching as the Anger in Asuka built "I have been dating an Angel! I can't believe this...i can't believe they let you in NERV...your...your a dam monster and thats all" Before he could even hope to stop her she had turned and ran full speed down the corridor, rounding the corner.

He didn't know how long he stood there, or when his tears began flowing from his eyes at the fact someone he loved so dearly had just called him a monster. As much as he wanted to believe that Asuka just spoke those things in the heat of the moment he couldn't help but take it to heart.

He watched his hand as his fists balled up...his anger was directed towards himself and he knew it, who else could he be mad at? If he was a better and stronger person to began with maybe it would have never happened...

His mind wasn't with him at all it seemed, he listened to the song that rung inside his head, letting it fill his ears, allowing him to partially send himself to an emotionless world. Time was non- existent to his mind, even when Kouzou eventually found his blank staring face curled up with his lifeless body against that very hallway wall, he was running away again...but not physically like usual, instead he was running in his own mind, trying to find an exit.

He never even knew when he had arrived in his office, he didn't care either. Unfortunately he forgot that Ritsuko had told him his impulses would be at top notch today. He allowed himself to slip into his chair, placing his head slowly down on the desk. Why he was allowing his Minds roommate so much control over him right now was obvious, and yet he still knew it wasn't smart.

* * *

His office door opened slowly as Maya entered, a folder grasped in her hands. She said something but it fell upon deaf ears. 

He slowly adjusted his laying head to allow his eyes to shift to the door as Maya came closer. He almost felt as if he knew how Rei must feel being partially doll like, his stare blank. The tech assistant blinked slightly seeing the condition of the Commander, hesitantly moving over to him she moved a hand to his shoulder "S-sir are you alright...you look a little pale..."

He forced himself to allow more control, for if it continued like this he would surly lose the fight for his mind. "I-i'm fine Miss Ibuki, i'm sorry if i worried you..." Turning his gaze back to her he found his heart racing a Mile a minute, pounding against his chest his mind screaming at him to take advantage of an opportunity.

She gave a mix of a smile and a grin nodding slightly "It's alright, Oh right! Dr. Akagi asked me to bring this report to you..." She held out the folder but while his hands moved they did not go for the folder, but instead gently gripped her wrists. He felt cold with his heart shattered and wanted to find warmth anywhere he possibly could, and right now Maya was the closest thing that gave warmth out by a single touch, it was time to find out if she really did prefer women or not considering the rumors about Dr. Akagi.

She suddenly felt very nervous despite the gentleness he held her with, the folder instantly dropped from her hands. "C-commander Ikari, if you would let go of me...I'll be going..." The look in Shinji's eyes reminded the tech assistant of how Ritsuko explained that of Gendo's when she broke down in tears a few days back, which was a first for her to see.

She felt her heart race when he stood, but as she opened her mouth to speak all that came out was a squeal when her back hit the wall. She couldn't help but compare herself to Ritsuko at this very moment..in the last week or so she had heard many stories of her and Gendo, how he would basically use her. What was it with Ikari men and Scientists?

The only thing she noticed different was that he didn't seem to be very rough towards her. When she finally got the thought to struggle she gasped feeling her arms being pinned above her head. She found herself soon wondering when he got so strong as she couldn't seem to break free no matter how much she squirmed under his grasp.

When she tried to retaliate with her legs they were simply held in place with one of his own, in a last attempt she tried to talk with him "S-Shinji what are...you doing...stop this!" Her voice was the next thing to be cut off, soon feeling his lips pressed into hers.

Her eyes were wide with fear and the realization she was being subdued by a boy 10 years younger then her. The scariest part was she found herself excited by the whole ordeal...and when did Shinji get taller? He wasn't taller then her but he was growing.

She wasn't to sure how long she squirmed against his hold, or when she eventually melted into his kiss and actually returned it. The kiss quickly became a fiery battle of passion, both fighting for dominance in the connection. He moved only one hand from the spot where he held her arms pinned and slowly slid down the zipper to her uniform top.

She wanted to hit herself for even letting him continue without a fight, when the kiss broke she took in any air she could, and for good reason she decided as she felt his lips crash back against hers. What she couldn't comprehend was how his hand so quickly was able to remove the belt from around her waist, and then slide her uniform off her slender body so very quickly.

* * *

Shinji knew he had no control over the situation in front of him, his mind was completely reacting on blind lust being put into motion by the second mind within him, he could feel her, he could taste her on his lips, and yet could do nothing about what was happening, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. 

When he parted the uniform from her body his hand slowly trailed up her stomach, internally smirking when her back arched to his touch. He enjoyed the feel of the soft skin under his hand, slowly running his hand farther up to her firm breasts. It was then he felt his pin on her arms brake.

Her reaction to free arms was not what the young Ikari expected. As there kiss was slowly severed he soon felt her soft hands sliding underneath his white shirt, causing a quiet moan to roll off his lips while her hands trailed up his lean body. His breathing became harder with anticipation when her hands left his form, working on the buttons to his shirt.

When he felt the clothing slide off his body he couldn't help but grin, soon returning to his original goal, capturing Maya's lips in another passionate kiss, attacking with an unquenchable thirst for her. His hands fumbled with her bra with known inexperience, but eventually his battle was won, not without a small giggle against his lips from the tech assistant. He felt her arms circle around his neck and soon grinned.

Frowning slightly against those sweet lips his hands ran over her skin at a teasing pace, running over her breasts only ever so slightly. It wasn't long till he was rewarded with her back arched again, a whimper escaping her lips when the kiss was broken.

Maya sighed slightly the agonizing torture of his hands proving to break her mind so very quickly 'Damit he knows exactly where to get me...how does a 14 year old learn this kind of stuff? I should be stopping him but...oooh...'

With a small chuckle his small hands gently grabbed her, slowly and gently massaging her soft yet firm breasts. The only sounds her body seemed capable of making were whimpers and quiet moans. Even though she loved the feeling of his hands it was just growing more annoying from the fact she wanted...no _needed_ more.

Her silent prayers were answered when her right breast lost it's sensation, her eyes carefully watching his hand move to her uniform skirt. Her eyes closed promptly as she let out another moan letting her skirt slide down her legs before kicking it aside. 'God why am i giving in to him so easily...'

Maya could feel the last piece of resistance on her body sliding down her legs and soon she could no longer feel the clothing against her skin. In retaliation she smiled slightly running her hands down his chest and finally along his waist.

Sliding her hands into the black pants of his school uniform she used one swift motion to bring both them and his boxers to the floor, which were then moved aside by Shinji's foot. Looking down momentarily Maya slowly sucked in a breath. 'He isn't huge...but for a 14 year old...wow'

Her thoughts were cut short by another searing kiss against her lips. Coherent thoughts were long gone from her mind when her legs were nudged apart by his knee which also seemed to rub against her more sensitive areas drawing a muffled moan.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, laying slow teasing kisses along it slowly occasionatly nipping. A hand trailed up, running through her short brown hair, the other soon roughly attacking her breast, tweaking the nipple slightly. Another moan forced through her lips, once again arching her back to him.

Her arms rested around his neck, her eyes watching his hand leave her hair and head down whenever she couldforce her eyes open. When he guided himself to her folds she instinctively absorbed the air around her, despite being 24 she never had the time to get close enough to someone to experience this with all the time put into Nerv.

Maya blushed deeply as everything sunk into her, slowly and hesitantly she brought her legs up around his waist surprised he could actually hold her up. She was lean but he was still young, but he did have the wall to help support her.

Parting from her neck Maya noticed a small blush on her assaulter's face and couldn't help but give a small grin. He seemed to calm down slightly at her grin, his earlier boldness replaced by a sense of worry. "M-Maya if you want me to stop now I'll-" a kiss was all it took to silence the worried boys thoughts, whether he won the battle in his mind or if it was just on a cease fire he didn't know.

"If you had asked that a little while ago, i would have said yes. But after everything you put me through i would rather you didn't stop..." There it was, her last chance for retreat sent off by her own mind, Mistake or not she would find out.

She felt him connecting with her and bit her lip slightly when he reached the last thing separating them, it took only a nod for him to hesitantly tear that barrier. She reacted as she expected herself to, she screamed, and only by 'gently' bitting down on Shinji's shoulder did she calm herself long enough to relax. She could see the slight cringe from Shinji at her bite but just like his soul he was to kind to say anything about it.

"A-are you alright Miss Ibuki..." It seemed like the pain would never go away, and it took extreme concentration to avoid letting tears roll onto his shoulder. Slowly removing her teeth from him she sighed, her body slowly adjusting to the new sensation that filled her "Y-yes...thank you for caring..."

When he smiled that serene loving smile of his she practically laughed, giving a quick kiss Maya grinned "your not just going to sit there all day are you...?" The blush that grew on his face was priceless but with all the teasing he suffered from everyone else she felt kind of bad for subjecting him to another one.

She gasped when he set a slow and soft pace, hearing a moan escape the young commander's lips her own soon followed. Only by her own request did he pick up the pace, her hips bucking against him in an attempt to increase the new sensations.

His less shy personality seemed to return as his pace suddenly became harder, and yet as her back pounded back against the wall she could care less. Moans filled the room and half the time she couldn't bring herself to discover which one of them had given it.

There lips connected in lustful passion, the feel of his hands roaming over every inch of her body sending shivers down her spine. The pace quickened and she let out a muffled scream against him, her shivering continued despite the warmth his body gave her.

As she hit the wall again she heard a slight grunt from him and couldn't help but grin, pulling away from his lips she muffled a moan on his shoulder. Finally as if it had been an eternity she felt her climax hit her sending her flying into a heaven like daze when her little Ikari joined her.

The two stayed like that for long moments, the only sounds they seemed to be able to make were tired gasps. When Maya was let off of the wall she found her cheeks red, quickly pulling on her cloths. "I was supposed to report back to Dr. Akagi immediately...dam it...S-sorry Shinji no time for talk...we'll talk about this later" Despite her excuse being a truth she didn't feel she was capable of talking to him right now, almost immediately flying out the door while straightening her skirt.

* * *

Sighing slightly Shinji slowly dressed himself, cleaning the mess made with a roll of paper towels he kept under his desk due to his obsessive cleaning. Plopping down in his chair the young commander slowly cosed his eyes absolutely exhausted, but thankful his mind was currently not dwelling on Asuka despite his feelings for her still with him. 

"I can't...believe i just did that..." Picking up the folder the tech assistant had dropped he slowly flipped through the pages, bored with the information presented with him, it was just another report. His door opened once again and he quickly found himself grumbling.

Looking up from the papers he noticed the new scientist appointed to Nerv "Oh hi...can i help you?" The first time he had seen him he looked cheerful and strange, now he looked tired and serious.

Maoto sighed slightly pacing back and forth near the commanders desk occasionally glancing over at the Confused Shinji. "S-Shinji isn't it? Right right...i need to discuss something urgent with you..."

Nodding slowly Shinji leaned back in his chair trying not to fall asleep "Sure...is something wrong...?" The question sent the scientist into deep thought before he began his pacing once again 'i wonder if this guy is like mentally ill or something...'

Sighing Maoto stopped dead in his tracks "Yes...i guess there is." Mumbling something under his breath he slipped into the wooden chair opposite Shinji's "Look i haven't been entirely truthful...i wasn't sent here to help you"

Shinji blinked remaining silent as he thought about what that could mean "What on earth are you talking about Maoto?" Sighing slightly the madman rested his head in his hands "I was sent here by the UN to sabotage the Nerv defenses, and even the Evangelion's if i could..."

Shinji was almost instantly on the edge of his seat "Wait what? So your a spy then! But...why are you telling me this?" Biting his lip for a moment the scientist looked around for some kind of concealed camera that may be monitoring them "Look, the UN is planning an attack on Nerv"

Shinji could hardly handle what was going on, if that was true what on earth could they do "Wait how will they fight the Angels if were gone?" Sighing slightly Maoto continued "Well you see, the UN are currently developing a series of 15 Mass produced Evangelion's that run without pilots. They are weaker then your Eva's but they can pack quite a punch."

Taking a short moment of silence Maoto continued once again "If parts of Nerv are sabotaged then they could easily take over this place with little troop loss since there planning an all out offensive, With the new Development Eva's on standby in case you pilots retaliate.

Letting out the breath Shinji did not know he was holding the young commander wanted to pass out from the information "Wait...why are you even telling me this?" Smiling slightly the spy shifted in his seat "Well...my wife was on the queen that day it was attacked by the angel, and i know it was because of you she is still alive...this is the only way i can repay you...but i would ask you allow me to bring her here"

"S-sure why not...but how are we supposed to defend are selves against them" Finally he realized why it was him in command, if Nerv had a weak and inexperienced commander then the people inside the Geo front could not be rallied against the troops.

"Well they aren't planning to attack until the day before Christmas eve...so i would like us to divert most of Nerv's finances into increasing the defense output, and i do know about those Cyber suits...but the UN does not, so those will be a valuable surprise."

Rubbing his temples slightly Shinji tried his best to understand everything "Y-yeah i guess we can do that...but you need to talk to Fuyutsuki..." Although he looked hesitant the scientist nodded "Alright...i will talk about things with him...and if it's alright could you hold a conference to inform the staff people that matter of the new circumstances?" At Shinji's slow nod Maoto smiled and left.

* * *

As Shinji headed home that night his mind was about ready to explode, in one day he found out about conspiracies, a planned attack, lost Asuka and finally gained Maya...what in the world was a 14 year old to do? 

He took the long route home wanting to let the cold air wash away his pain and thoughts. He could see his breath and yet he didn't care that his whole body was practically numb from the sensations of the atmosphere.

When he walked into the apartment late he saw Asuka at the kitchen table finishing her take-out food, but just the sight of him caused her to scowl and walk off to her room. Sighing the Third child headed for bed but was soon grabbed from behind by Misato.

"Ah Shinji! There you are..i was so worried!" Smiling slightly Shinji tried to get air from the bear hug but found it easier when she let him go "T-thanks...i didn't mean to come home so late but a lot happened today..."

Nodding slightly she placed her hands on his shoulders "Yeah well don't push yourself to hard ok Shinji...you have been through a lot lately." Nodding again he watched his guardian head off to bed, and did the same.

When Kensuke emerged from his closet he let out a small sigh slipping into bed, but suddenly had an idea. "Hey Kensuke you know a lot about the Military don't you?" Blinking slightly his fugitive friend pushed up his glasses sitting cross legged on the floor "Yeah of course, why?"

Sitting up Shinji smiled "Do you know there tactics and other things like that?" Since the tacticians at Nerv were mostly for figuring out ways of fighting Eva's he did need someone he could trust to help him with a way to combat an entire army.

Tilting his head slightly Kensuke couldn't help but be confused by his friends questions "Um yeah..you know me Shinji i have been obsessed with the Military since i was a kid!"

Smirking slightly the third child stared silently at his friend "Think you could help me fight them?" When his friends mouth dropped open he spent at least a half hour explaining the basic things that were going on around him.

"Wow! So Nerv is going to be attacked by the Military...i can't believe that...but of course I'll help in any way i can! My parents work there after all" Grinning slightly Kensuke couldn't help but feel a little excited about helping his parents and Nerv with his Military Knowledge.

* * *

A/N: Well...there it is. Don't go crazy over the Shinji/Maya pairing alright? Looks like Kensuke still can be of help to Shinji! I had originally thought of scraping the whole Maya thing...but i decided this was my story and if i wanted it i would write it. 


	12. Battle Plans

The Ultimate Angel: Changing time itself

Chapter 12: Battle plans

Disclaimer: I do not own this magnificent anime, and i would not want to for i would simply screw it up.

A/N: Here we are again, this chapter isn't one of my best i must say but it serves to drive the story farther up, an angel attack next chapter. An appearance of Rei near the end, oh and sorry for this one being shorter then usual..i'll try and make up for that next chapter.

* * *

November 15th

As the News of the military invasion spread throughout Nerv panic broke out even though Shinji tried his best to calm everyone down. After constant failure Kouzou finally was able to get order back within the compound, it was obvious he should have been in command...but of course then it would be harder to take over Nerv wouldn't it?

His sync scores had dropped dramatically and even when the angel attacked the day before they sent Asuka instead of him, not that he really minded at this point. The only thing that kept him with the slightest bit of sanity was Maya. After there little...encounter...she made him promise only one thing, that it would be an actual relationship. They would spend some time together each day, but people still hadn't really found out about them yet since there relationship in Nerv was basically just physical, but it was different outside the office.

Zipping up her uniform Maya smiled slightly "Don't forget Shinji, i'm coming over Misato's Apartment tomorrow..for once i'm going to make you dinner...can't promise much though." She had wondered if she had caused his sync drop but he assured her otherwise even with her doubts.

Smiling slightly Shinji nodded "I'm sure it will be great! As long as you didn't learn from Misato.." He shivered at that prospect. "Oh course not, i taught myself...just some basics, living alone usually means you have to learn a bit of cooking"

Rushing out the door she straightened her skirt slightly not even noticing the three people approaching from the hallway. Looking at the younger tech assistant Ritsuko smiled "Oh well there you are Maya, whatever were you doing so long with Commander Ikari?" She knew the answer from her own experiences and couldn't help but feel a shot of jealously, but with Maoto, Misato and Kouzou with her she could hardly react any other way.

Her cheeks coloring Maya quickly stood up straight "O-oh Dr. Akagi! Commander Ikari just needed a little help understanding the report..." She wasn't ashamed exactly, but it was an embarrassing situation, especially with the other two around..if it had just been Ritsuko she would have told the truth.

"Right...of course that's all, you can go over it with me in extreme detail later, and i wont have you leave anything out" When her assistant's face turned red again she couldn't help but smirk looking at the rest of her company..who besides Misato were completely clueless. "We must meet with Shinji now, if you would be so kind as to return to work...i did extend your break after all"

Nodding quickly Maya slid by the trio heading off down the hall. As Shinji emerged from his office he blinked looking up at his team of experts "Oh! Right we were supposed to go over the battle plan today..." Nodding slightly Kouzou frowned "Yes, but why you have your friend here for the meeting i would like to know"

* * *

Groaning slightly Misato still couldn't get over the fact the Military was actually going to attack them...it was just so unexpected, she could only imagine if they had not known about it ahead of time..Soldiers slaughtering the scientists like cattle. "I would like to know what Kensuke is doing here myself, but i do have my suspicions."

As the group headed for the conference room they made idle conversation about what would happen if they lost, or if they won, futures and so on. Heading into the large room they all took there respective seats, Shinji taking one by Kensuke "A-alright i guess i should explain what he's doing here now...Well since everyone here that knows anything about Military operations have there training mostly on tactics for fighting Angels i thought Kensuke here could help us out..."

Ritsuko frowned slightly looking at his slightly nervous friend before redirecting her gaze at the commander again "Are you serious? He's just fourteen, how can you expect him to be any help?" Kouzou leaned back in his chair with an amused smirk "Shinji's fourteen and he's commander of Nerv, are you saying he's a single exception? But then of course you have the other two pilots...i would say 14 year olds are exactly whatwe need."

Misato chuckled soon drawing the gaze of everyone else in the conference room "What? I'm just thinking of Seele's faces after being beaten by a bunch of kids."

Clearing his throat the old adviser smiled "So Commander, what makes you think your friend...Kensuke was it? Why would he be any help to us?" Shifting slightly in his seat Shinji looked down at the table for a moment "Well, he knows a lot about the military, and knows there tactics to. So if he helped us plan a defense i figured we would stand a better chance."

Smirking slightly Kensuke pushed up his glasses "I really do know a lot to! I know i could help you out." Sighing slightly the reluctant Ritsuko shook her head "Well you are the commander, but i still don't agree with this...So what do we plan to do..."

Kouzou soon turned on the briefing screen showing the layout of Nerv and the area around it. Misato sighed slightly, Nerv really was to open for attack "Well we obviously have the Cyber suits, and Ritsuko was telling me we have almost 300 of them now, so those can increase are defense."

Kensuke examined the area carefully "Well if i know the military like i think i do they will start with a bombardment from Tanks and rockets, probably from that road, and maybe even some clear spots in the forest...After that they will probably choose one point to concentrate there assault."

Maoto smiled slightly crossing his arms "Well if they get desperate they will end up hitting us with an air strike, what do we do then? The Evangelion's will be busy fighting the Military's mass produced ones."

"Well i guess it depends on what kind of supply's we can get by December" Kouzou's face was serious, as it always seemed to be whenever something important happened, and yet he never seemed nervous to Shinji "I have some favors i could call in, what kind of things do we need?"

Smiling Kensuke was getting excited about planning the fight against the very thing he spent his life admiring "Heavier weapons to train the guards with, maybe some mines..."

Ritsuko nodded slowly "We could also use some more stationary defenses that we could tie into the Magi" Standing Fuyutsuki left the briefing asking Major Katsuragi to brief him on anything else discussed.

* * *

The rest of the meeting consisted of battle plans mostly brought up by Kensuke. In the end they settled on hiding about half of there Cyber suits in hidden locations for ambushes, the rest would stay inside the complex for when they were assaulted directly. Any Scientist who wanted a weapon would be armed as well. According to Maoto Japans military wasn't going to be participating in the attack, and it wasn't even informed of it strangly enough, the Attack was going to be executed by SEELE as well as soldiers from China and the U.S.

When the meeting was finally over Shinji turned down a ride from Misato to walk home instead, he didn't want to be around anyone...his mind was overloading and he had no idea what was happening anymore. The streets were quiet, the only sound that rung in his ears was his own footsteps.

"Wow it got cold pretty fast..." Shinji regretting walking home as the bitter cold air invaded his lungs, his entire body feltthe numbing sensation. If it wasn't bad enough the third child soon felt a cold rain drop hit his nose, and within seconds it fell on him with the strength of a rifle it seemed.

He found it strange that it was not snow, but it didn't matter if the rain felt like daggers on his skin. He simply stopped and stared up at the night sky smiling as if maybe the rain really would stab into him and end his constant depression.

He wasn't sure how long he stood in the cold, or when his entire body became cold along with his soaked clothes. "You will catch cold" the voice as always was as cold as the rain itself, and Rei simply walked past him, her own clothes soaked like the grocery bag she carried.

Looking as the blue haired girl walked by him he simply sighed, he would catch a cold anyway...he was still to far from Misato's for it to matter. "You may stay with me." He didn't expect her to offer him a place to stay, but Rei was always full of surprises. Without answering he followed his classmate to the rundown apartment she lived in.

"You don't have to...let me stay you know..." Entering her apartment she placed her bag down on the table "I am taking a shower." Without another world she disappeared into her bathroom.

Shinji examined the apartment once again...but it was no different, bloody bandages in places all over the house, dust covering almost everything she owned, which wasn't much. Searching around he finally came across a door that led to a washer and dryer, but they were covered in cobwebs.

Although the washer did not work when he attempted to use it he at least was able to get the dryer to run and quickly threw in his shirt and socks. "At least something will be dry..." Sick of the dusty feel to the room he came across the utility closet and found a mop and pail that seemed almost ancient.

* * *

Leaving the comfort of her warm shower Rei calmly dried her hair before pulling the towel around herself, slowly opening the door. What she saw when she entered her bedroom was not what she expected...it was...clean. The bandages that had filled the garbage and even took up space on her bed were gone, and the floor no longer held dusty footprints.

Pulling on her school uniform she found Shinji smiling happily while he continued to clean her floors, why was cleaning an..enjoyment to him? "What are you doing?" Looking up from his self appointed task Shinji slowly rubbed the back of his head smiling a bit "Well um...i just thought...i would clean this place up for you a bit...only thing i can really repay you with..."

He got slightly nervous as those crimson red eyes continued to stare at him "You didn't have to do that" She turned and left to put away the small stock of food from the wet bag, she never bought more then what she needed to get by "Thank you..." When she turned again a rather small smile crossed her lips, and considering how rare they were Shinji couldn't help but blush.

"S-sure no problem..." It took awhile but after some hard work the place finally had a better feel to it, even if it was still run down. After Rei had gone off to sleep Shinji finally had a chance to dry his pants as well, once they were done he himself went to sleep on the floor near Rei's bed.


	13. Shadows of the heart

The Ultimate Angel: Changing Time Itself

Chapter 13: Shadows of the Heart

Disclaimer: I Do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, i only own this fanfic which i make no money off of at all...how sad. But if i did...well let's just say Shinji would get a lot more...'fun'

A/N: The pairing is at a confusing state...as of this minute it will be a Shinji/Maya permanent(Of course i said the same thing about asuka...)...but others could be poping up...doesn't mean Asuka wont come back at some point, who knows. Yeah...and sorry for the long update...do you want an excuse? I seriously doubt it so just blame me and yell if you must,as long as it's in a review!

* * *

November 16th

That morning as Shinji woke from his sleep he found himself staring at the ceiling 'Why do i always wake up to different ceilings? It's some sort of cruel joke...' The past day finally returned to him, his body forcing itself to sit up 'that's right...i stayed at Rei's...'

"Good morning Ikari" That calm and emotionless tone could belong to no one but ayanami, well maybe his father...but he was gone "Oh! Rei...i hope you didn't mind me staying..." She simply gave him a shake of the head for an answer, moving into the bathroom.

"Oh wait, i still need my spare uniform and bag for school...maybe i can...run to Misato's...it's still pretty early." Deciding he couldn't go to school without those he wrote Rei a quick note...not that she would care he left, and then promptly left the apartment he so eagerly cleaned the night before.

By the time the young commander arrived at the katsuragi home, and his own by circumstance he was completely out of breath, gasping for air while he walked towards the apartment door. Before he could open it, the door opened rather violently, an already steamed Asuka staring at him for only a moment before shoving him out of the way "Get out of my way third!" She stormed off, her bag grasped tightly in one hand.

For someone else he may have found that rude behavior strange, but this was Asuka. Walking in slowly he looked around the empty apartment...well empty except for the penguin going towards the fridge. "Misato are you here?"

After a sickening thud the door to her room opened slightly, his guardians head showing up, her purple hair still wet from her shower "Huh? Oh Shinji! Where have you been, i was worried sick!" In truth she hadn't even noticed...figured he got in late and decided to catch a little more sleep...yes being the model guardian she was misato found it best to let him skip school for the day if he didn't wake on his own.

"Oh, i spent the night at ayanami's...my clothes were soaked from the rain and her place was closer" Misato's head disappeared for a few moments before she erupted from the room pulling on her attires coat "Oh that's my Shinji, i hope she isn't to sore today..." In all reality even her own teasing was beginning to spark jealousy. "W-what? it wasn't like that!"

Katsuragi gave a slight chuckle before looking at the clock...a small amount of time to spare "If you get ready real quick I will give you a ride Shinji" His face went from embarrassed to excited almost instantly, to worried about being late to remember he was putting his life on the line being in a car with her.

He rushed off into his room quickly changing clothes, since kensuke had started helping them prepare a defense he was beginning to stay at Nerv instead of in his closet, they had even faked his death to fool the goverment. Grabbing his bag he rushed out of his room to an impatient misato "Good, now let's get going!"

* * *

Shinji almost hurled when he stepped out of his guardian's car, who after a wave good bye took off with a screech of tires. "How can anyone drive...that bad" He walked into the large building on wobbly legs which didn't seem to want to hold him up as if it was some sort of revenge on putting them through such an experience. 

Thankfully he made it to class on time, dropping into his seat he let out a long sigh. When there teacher came in Hikari went into her usual duties before the old man placed his things down "Were going to do something a little different today..." The entire class perked up at this andAsuka couldn't help but speak "You mean we aren't leaning about second impact today?"

The teacher waved his hand dismissively "Of course we are, we will just be taking a different approach..." The entire class sulked back into there usual positions when the man went on "You will all be assigned to a group of three, your task will be to interview three people who were alive during the time of second impact, and document there experiences...it can be written or taped"

He went on to assigning groups, in which he was placed with Rei and Hikari thankfully enough...it would be a pain to try and make a project with people he never met or worst of all asuka.

When school was finally over the pigtailed Hikari cornered him before he could escape "So Shinji when do you want the group to meet?" After several drawn out blinks he sighed "Shouldn't you ask Rei this..."

He only received a frown before she continued "How about Saturday night at your place? Tell ayanami for me ok?" He gave a slow nod forit was pointless trying to get out of it, thefreckled girl caring as much about homework as his guardian cared about beer.

* * *

He went through the same old process at Nerv, greeted by the guards, annual reports, some fun with Maya before she reminded him of her making dinner tonight and ran off to meet Ritsuko. Fuyutsuki sighed slightly as Miss Ibuki flew by 'There at it again huh? Just like his father...well in some ways' Making his way into the office he gave a slight smile "Well good afternoon Commander" 

The old man almost laughed as Shinji groaned "Please don't call me that...it sounds weird" The aging adviser simply nodded, a smile crossing his lips...of course it always looked like a smirk to him "Can i ask you a question...theres no one else i can really ask"

Kouzou gave another nod before Shinji continued "Well...i was wondering if you could tell me about my father" As expected fuyutsuki remained calm just like Gendo always would "Now why would you wish to know that?"

"Well...i never really knew much about him...and with him being gone, i just wish...i knew a bit more about him i guess..." Taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite Shinji the older man smiled "Ah, well i guess that's natural...well if you want to know, he was a lot like you..."

As expected Shinji immediately looked shocked, his eyes wanting to pop out "L-like me?...but...we never had anything in common...and i don't act...like him" In truth he had purposely made sure he never ended up like his good for nothing father.

Once again Kouzou let off a small smile "yes that's true, but that's only because you dealt with things different emotionally, you are afraid to be hurt, and so was he..but he would push everything away from him until he was completly detached from the world except his own work, you on the other hand kind of just travel with the flow of the world.

Although he was rather confused he nodded slowly looking like achild being taught advanced math'Am i...am i really like him? I don't...want to be' He sighed leaning back in the chair for a moment, the alarm going off causing him to jump, but it turned out to be a simple drill on how people should react to an alarm.

* * *

Later that night 

The day had been long and boring, filled with briefings on many different topics and constant rantings about everything kensuke could set up around the base. He had gotten a brief chance to speak with rei, and thanked her..but she simply nodded again and took off, he had told her about there project meeting but from how she acted he couldn't tell if she would show up or not.

The walk home went slower than usual, listening only to the soft sounds his feet made on the damp ground, but he made it without another rainstorm. He jumped at the sound of the squawking penguin, unsure if he was being yelled at or greeted by it.

"Pen Pen you scared me!" Stretching he headed over to the couch "I wonder where Asuka went to...maybe shes just hiding in her room..." There was a loudcrash, a shuffling of feet and finally a door being thrown open.

"I'm not hiding you psychopathic monster!" Cringing visibly he rubbed his eyes to warn away the ears that attempted to release "Fine...whatever you say asuka" To tempered to catch the hint of sarcasm there heads whipped to the door as it opened, there so called guardian walking in with a smile "Hey good your both home! Look who i found on her way here" she wasfollowed inby Maya, who held a bag of groceries in her hands, a slight smile on her face "Hey Shinji, i told you i was making you dinner tonight"

Rubbing the back of his head Shinji gave a slow nod "Yeah...but i still don't agree with it..." the short haired technician frowned slightly "Well...i am your girlfriend, you shouldn't have to cook all the time, even if it is really good" Although misato had her suspicions...to hear it directly was more of a surprise then she thought..but Asuka went ballistic.

"You mean it's true! Your actually dating him? You have got to be kidding me, what are you like thirty!"During maya's frown and quiet mumbling of her actual age, the now pissed off shinji Balled his fist slightly and grabbed Asuka wrist "Stop it! Let's...talk about this in another room if you have such a problem"

Yanking her wrist away she glared daggers toward him "I bet she doesn't know about your little 'issue' does she? I think she has a right to know you monster" She smirked, looking over at Mayas curious face "Um..should i maybe come back tomorrow...?"

Patting her coworker on the shoulder misato grinned "Nah since Shinji got tougher they will just yell for a bit then things will cool down" She had to cover her ears when the yelling got louder, but finally Asuka broke away from the conversation and walked right up to Maya "Did you know your so called 'boyfriend' has an angel inside him? One of those little ricktin things possessed him! Sucks doesn't it? To know you've been dating a...a..a devil!"

Silenced washed over the entire room in one quick moment, the entire room gaining a strong feel of darkness. Maya stared blankly at asuka's furious face, misato's own expression twisting into a frown while stealing a glance at shinji. No matter how strong he had gotten she could already see the signs of his former self emerging, the very word 'devil' or anything close to it like a switch to bring out his old weaker self, but she was somewhat curious on if he would handle the situation diffrent than he would have before the incident with the angel. His eyes were downcast, but she knew they were already filling with tears as well as noticing his hands tightening into fists, all the blood draining from his hands.

To the surprise of everyone shinji was the first to speak, his face lifting to stare at asuka with a mix of fury, fear and sadness, tears falling from his eyes "What next asuka! What next? Want to call me a freak? Maybe a demon? Or how about we go with abomination!"

The red head stared at him, her anger slowly subsided into regret...if he truly was any of those things there was no way it would effect him that much, she didn't even need his words to realize the damage she had done it was written all over his face "Shinji...I..."

"It doesn't even matter! I don't...i don't care what you have to say!" His voice became shaky, almost distant. He could yell but there was no strength in his words, no confidence or security, simply pain and anguish. Silence once again overcame the room, even maya who wanted to comfort him with all her heart could not move. Without warning he bolted before anyone could stop him, not into his room but out the apartment door into the night air ignoring the screams of his name coming from his guardian and girlfriend, he even thought he may have heard asuka's voice but it didn't matter.

Gazing at the still open door maya whipped around, her hand connecting harshly with Asuka's cheek leaving a beat red hand print, tears already in her eyes "I..I can't believe you just did that! I heard you were mean to him...but thats beyond low!" She received a blank look from the stunned asuka "If anyone's a devil, it's you" she didn't miss the wide eyes or fear that crossed asuka's face, and she took a kind of twisted pleasure from it before heading for the door.

Sighing slightly Misato rubbed her forehead, never expecting such a common argument to escalate to this scale. "Maya wait, we can take my car...shinji may think i drive like a maniac but it can come in handy this time!" Her coworker gave a simple nod before the headed for her car, not noticing the once confident asuka fall to her knees in a sort of horror at her own behavior.

* * *

A/N: Hm...well there you go, review and tell me what you think whether it's up to the former chapters standards or not. Special thanks to anyone who helped with ideas during my writers block, you know who you are i hope...if not than im not the only one that needs help. 


End file.
